


Flower of Tenebrae

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyguard, Childhood Friends, Death, F/M, Fights, First Time, Love, Master/Servant, Refugee, Sex, Tenebrae - Freeform, War, tragic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose une romance entre la Lectrice et Ravus. Elle est contemporaine de la timeline du jeu et de Kingsglaive.On y suit les aventures d'une jeune fille réfugiée à Tenebrae et travaillant comme domestique au palais Fenestala où elle fait la rencontre du prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, avec qui elle développera une relation intime.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ NSFW / [En cours]
> 
> ? words, ? chapters – created june 2018

_Chère mère,_

_Les années ont eu beau passer depuis que tu nous as quittés, ta présence me manque toujours affreusement._

_Tes conseils avisés, ton courage et ton sourire ont été pour moi une source inépuisable de force. Tu as su éclairer mes moments de doute et m’a permis de continuer à avancer, pour moi, mais aussi pour Ethan. Tu t’es sacrifiée pour nous offrir un avenir ici, à Tenebrae._

_Maman, tu peux être rassurée._

_J’ai rencontré une personne extraordinaire que tu as aussi connue. C’est un homme bon et exemplaire auprès duquel je me sens à ma place et pour lequel je serais prête à tout donner. Celui qui a su m’offrir généreusement une seconde chance qui a transformé ma vie au point que je lui dévoue aujourd’hui la mienne…_

_Oui, je parle du prince Ravus Nox Fleuret._

_Bien que cela semble surréaliste, aujourd’hui, je n’ai plus peur du futur. Je sais que tant que je resterai à ses côtés, tout se passera bien. Alors maman, où que tu demeures, sois en paix. Et merci._

_Ta dévouée fille qui t’aime._


	2. Rencontre

15 ans auparavant, EM 741, royaume de Tenebrae.

 

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la petite masure, faisant trembler les murs et réveillant un jeune enfant jusqu’alors endormi dans un berceau de bois disposé dans le salon. Inquiète, vous posez la pile de linge que vous portiez dans vos bras pour aller voir votre petit frère :

 

« Chut, tout doux Ethan, ça va aller… » murmurez-vous entre les sanglots du petit garçon.

 

Mais tandis que vous passez votre main dans son dos pour le rassurer, vous osez à peine tourner la tête vers l’origine du son de peur d’en découvrir la source.

 

« …Maman ? » appelez-vous d’une petite voix.

 

Vous n’obtenez pour seule réponse qu’une respiration lourde et saccadée.

 

Vous retournant vers votre frère, vous lui dites d’une voix douce essayant de dissimuler votre crainte :

 

« Ce n’est rien, Ethan. Calme-toi, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, d’accord ? »

 

« …snifff…moui… » articule le garçon en reniflant bruyamment.

 

« D’accord… »

 

Saisissant votre courage à deux mains, vous vous éloignez de son lit pour vous diriger dans le petit couloir à la source du bruit.

 

Alors que vous tournez à l’angle du sombre mur, vous découvrez le corps de votre mère étendu sur le sol.

 

« Maman ! » vous exclamez-vous, votre sang ne faisant qu’un tour.

 

Sans hésiter longuement, vous vous dirigez vers elle et vous agenouillez à ses côtés. Vous ne distinguez aucune blessure grave inhérente à la chute, cependant, ses joues sont rouges et sa peau étincelante de sueur. Alors que ses yeux sont encore clos, vous portez fébrilement la main sur son front.

 

« Il est brûlant… » soufflez-vous.

 

Tandis que la panique vous gagne, votre mère ouvre finalement les yeux.

 

« Ah…ma fille… » vous appelle-t-elle faiblement.

 

« Je suis là. » répondez-vous.

 

« Ahhh…J’ai dû m’évanouir… je suis un peu fatiguée… »

 

« Maman, ton front est brûlant. »

 

« Ah, oui, ce n’est rien… » souffle votre mère en essayant péniblement de se redresser.

 

« Maman, non ! Tu n’es pas en état de te relever ! »

 

« Il le faut… Je dois…aller travailler…pour toi…et Ethan… » poursuit-elle alors que ses yeux demeurent difficilement ouverts.

 

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu es malade ! Tu n’étais déjà pas bien hier, et les jours d’avant aussi ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! » vous offusquez-vous.

 

« Je n’ai pas le choix, ma chérie… » vous répond-elle en vous souriant avant que ses forces ne s’échappent une nouvelle fois de son corps, l’obligeant à reposer ses genoux au sol : « Ah… »

 

Ce spectacle vous brise le cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans réagir. Du haut de vos dix ans, vous êtes l’aînée de la famille, et vous êtes bien décidée à prendre vos responsabilités.

 

« Je vais y aller. » dites-vous spontanément.

 

Surprise, votre mère vous dévisage alors que vous vous relevez avec détermination.

 

« Je vais aller au palais Fenestala et leur expliquer que tu ne peux pas venir. » ajoutez-vous.

 

« Mais je ne peux pas perdre une journée de revenu… »

 

« Alors je ferai ton travail à ta place. » répondez-vous. « Nettoyer là-bas, c’est comme nettoyer ici, non ? Alors je vais le faire. »

 

Vous avez-vous-même du mal à croire que vous prononcez ces mots, mais la vaillance au fond de votre cœur vous transporte au-delà de votre peur. Bien que vous ne soyez encore qu’une enfant, vous avez en cet instant la sensation qu’aucun obstacle ne saurait vous résister.

 

Cette force soudaine semble impressionner votre mère :

 

« …d’accord. Je suis désolée… » concède-t-elle.

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Reste ici et repose-toi. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. »

 

« Merci beaucoup ma chérie… » vous dit-elle en vous adressant un sourire sincère mais triste.

 

L’adrénaline se répandant dans tout votre corps, vous attrapez votre manteau et vos chaussures et sortez de la maison après avoir dit au revoir à votre mère et à votre frère. Dans le doux soleil du matin, vous vous dirigez avec résolution vers l’éclatant palais Fenestala.

 

***

 

Alors que vous marchez à vive allure sur le grand pont de marbre blanc, vos jambes se mettent à trembler tandis que vous réalisez ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

 

 _C’est pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je vais là ? Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? J’ai si peur…_ songez-vous.

 

Mais vous vous ressaisissez, vous rappelant pourquoi vous avez fait ce choix : votre mère et votre frère comptent sur vous. Vous ne pouvez pas les décevoir.

 

« Pfiou… Allez…courage ! » soufflez-vous alors que vous atteignez les portes du majestueux édifice.

 

« Halte-là ! Où vas-tu comme ça, gamine ? » vous arrête un des gardes à l’entrée.

 

Tout en bredouillant, vous lui expliquez que vous venez remplacer votre mère pour faire le ménage dans le palais.

 

« Je vois. L’entrée des domestiques se fait par derrière. » vous renseigne-t-il en désignant un escalier de service dissimulé derrière des haies verdoyantes soigneusement entretenues.

 

Après l’avoir poliment remercié, vous vous dirigez rapidement vers l’arrière du bâtiment tandis que vos joues se colorent de rose. Vous vous demandez si vous aller vraiment réussir : vous venez à peine d’arriver et déjà vous commettez une erreur. C’est donc avec anxiété que vous pénétrez doucement à l’intérieur de l’édifice.

 

Vous avancez dans le vestibule vide jusqu’à atteindre une porte finement ornementée. Vous tournez avec précaution la poignée pour progresser plus loin dans le palais à la recherche d’une personne qui pourra vous indiquer ce que vous devez faire.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’une voix masculine ne vous fasse sursauter.

 

« Toi, là ! Jeune fille ! Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ? »

 

Votre cœur battant la chamade, vous vous retournez pour découvrir un homme grand et bien bâti qui vous regarde les sourcils froncés. Tout comme vous l’avez expliqué au garde à l’entrée, vous racontez à celui qui semble être le responsable que vous venez pour remplacer votre mère qui est souffrante.

 

L’homme s’étant présenté sous le nom de monsieur Poquelin laisse échapper un soupir :

 

« Nous n’avons pas pour habitude de faire travailler les enfants. Mais puisque tu insistes, je vais te montrer ce que tu es censée faire en ces lieux. Suis-moi. »

 

« Merci beaucoup. » répondez-vous en vous inclinant brièvement, avant d’emboîter le pas à l’homme qui, il faut bien l’avouer, vous fait un peu peur.

 

« Voilà, c’est ici. » vous dit-il après vous avoir ouvert la porte d’un petit local. « Tous les produits dont tu as besoin se trouvent sur cette étagère. Vu ton âge, tu ne toucheras pas à ceux-là, c’est compris ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur. »

 

« Bien. Tu m’as dit que tu savais t’en servir, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Oui. » acquiescez-vous.

 

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu’à t’expliquer les pièces dont tu as la charge. Si tu as un doute, reviens ici et demande à me voir moi, ou bien Maria. Et surtout, ne prends pas de risques inutiles, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

 

« Si j’ai besoin d’aide je viens vous voir vous ou Maria, et je dois faire attention. » répétez-vous.

 

« Précisément. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie d’un air satisfait. « Oh, et une dernière chose… » ajoute-t-il avant de quitter le local, « …ton rôle implique une complète discrétion. Tu ne dois pas adresser la parole aux résidents ou te conduire de façon déplacée devant eux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur Poquelin. »

 

Bien qu’il paraisse sceptique, l’homme vous laisse seule à votre tâche, ayant lui-même de nombreuses choses à organiser pour la bonne tenue du palais.

 

Alors que vous vous retrouvez seule dans la petite pièce, vous ressentez soudain comme un grand vide au creux de votre âme. Comme si la maison aux proportions démesurée vous écrasait littéralement.

 

« Courage… » chuchotez-vous, vous efforçant à bouger vos jambes pour vous mettre en route.

 

Malgré votre estomac noué, vous saisissez le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage et gagnez les étages supérieurs où vous attend votre labeur.

 

***

 

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis votre arrivée en ces lieux.

 

Comme vous l’a recommandé monsieur Poquelin, vous vous êtes faite aussi discrète que possible, nettoyant de préférence les pièces lorsque leurs occupants ne s’y trouvaient plus. Cela vous arrange également : de cette façon, vous ne craignez pas de commettre une erreur devant quelqu’un.

 

Alors que vous quittez le petit salon que vous avez consciencieusement balayé et dépoussiéré, vous tournez au bout du couloir pour vous rendre à votre prochaine destination.

 

« Euh… » lâchez-vous, décontenancée.

 

Devant vous se dresse un escalier menant à l’étage supérieur. Or, vous vous attendiez à retrouver un accès vers le rez-de-chaussée.

 

 _Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?_ pensez-vous alors que vous faites un pas en avant puis faites demi-tour, indécise quant à la décision à prendre.

 

Rebroussant chemin, vous espérez retrouver la porte qui vous a permis d’entrer à ce niveau. Mais vous ne la voyez pas non plus.

 

_Est-ce que je suis perdue ?_

 

Tandis que la panique monte en vous et que la fatigue de votre effort trouble votre jugement, vous décidez finalement de retourner à l’escalier ascendant, espérant en trouver un autre à l’étage du dessus qui vous conduira de nouveau en bas de l’édifice.

 

Arrivée au niveau supérieur, vous avancez à pas feutré sur les tapis duveteux tout en cherchant votre chemin, votre balai à la main. Il vous semble que vous avez aussi des chambres à nettoyer à ce niveau bien que vous ayez également le sentiment que vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici.

 

Confuse, vous progressez dans les couloirs lumineux et délicatement décorés du palais.

Vous n’y aviez pas prêté attention avant mais vous remarquez à présent à quel point cet endroit est raffiné et luxueux, très différent de ce que vous avez connu par le passé ou même de votre maison actuelle. Le couloir est calme, la plupart des occupants du palais se trouvent encore certainement dans la salle à manger, vous laissant rêvasser paisiblement au gré des corridors.

 

Alors que vos jambes se font lourdes et que les muscles de vos bras commencent à vous faire souffrir, vous passez devant une grande chambre dont la porte n’est pas fermée.

En jetant un coup d’œil curieux à l’intérieur, vous remarquez qu’un objet git sur le sol devant un beau meuble de bois, comme s’il en était tombé. Sans trop y réfléchir, vous pénétrez dans la pièce pour remettre l’ornement à sa place.

 

Alors que vous posez votre balai contre le mur à l’entrée, vous constatez que cette chambre est très différente des salles que vous avez visitées auparavant : si tout le palais est magnifique et bien entretenu, cette pièce arrive à l’être encore plus. Le grand lit recouvert de draps de soie donne envie de s’y allonger, les hautes fenêtres longilignes d’une propreté impeccable laissent pénétrer les chauds rayons du soleil qui viennent dessiner des arc-en-ciel sur le sol marbré recouvert de riches tapis aux couleurs chaleureuses tandis que le mobilier en bois massif impressionne par son raffinement et ses matières nobles. Quel que soit l’endroit où se porte votre regard, vous êtes émerveillée par ce que vous découvrez. Jusqu’à ce que vous vous souveniez pourquoi vous êtes entrée.

 

« Mince, c’est vrai… »

 

Vous vous approchez de l’objet métallique au sol et le ramassez avec précaution. Il s’agit du blason de la famille royale Nox Fleuret qui habite dans ce château. Alors que vous l’essuyez avec un chiffon avant de le reposer sur le bureau, vous constatez que quelques-uns de ses morceaux jonchent encore le sol.

 

_Oh non ! Est-ce qu’il est cassé ?_

 

Vous saisissez les différentes parties pour les replacer sur le blason, mais vous peinez à trouver leur emplacement.

 

« Peut-être comme ça…non… »

 

De nouveau, l’anxiété vous envahit tandis que vous emboîtez comme vous le pouvez les pièces sur la décoration royale.

 

_Voilà, je crois que c’est bo…_

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 

Vous faites un bond de stupeur alors qu’une voix résonne soudain dans toute la chambre. Affolée, vous vous retournez vers l’entrée pour découvrir un garçon aux cheveux blonds à peine plus âgé que vous et qui vous regarde d’un air accusateur et étonné.

 

« Oh, euh, j’ai voulu remettre ça, mais, euh… » bafouillez-vous.

 

Sans dire un mot, le jeune adolescent regarde le balai, puis vous, puis la décoration sur le bureau. Tandis que vous vous colorez de rouge jusqu’aux oreilles, il se rapproche de vous et vient inspecter l’ornement.

 

« C’est toi qui l’a remis comme ça ? » vous demande-t-il calmement.

 

« Oui, il était tombé, mais je ne suis pas sûre que c’est bien mis… » dites-vous en baissant la tête et en fixant vos chaussures si intensément que votre regard pourrait percer le carrelage.

 

« En effet, ce n’est pas de cette façon qu’il se met. »

 

 _Mince ! Je suis vraiment bonne à rien !_ pensez-vous instantanément, honteuse de vous être trompée.

 

« Je…je suis désolée… » vous excusez-vous timidement.

 

Le garçon conserve le silence un moment, avant de se détendre et de vous répondre :

 

« Ce n’est pas grave. Moi aussi, je le préfère comme ça. »

 

Surprise par sa réaction, vous relevez la tête pour découvrir qu’il vous sourit gentiment, ce qui vous trouble encore d’avantage.

 

« Je ne t’ai jamais vue, est-ce que c’est ton premier jour ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Ah, oui. »

 

« Tu as l’air jeune, comment se fait-il que tu doives travailler ? »

 

« Je dois remplacer ma mère qui est malade. » expliquez-vous. « Elle est restée à la maison avec mon petit frère alors je suis venue prendre sa place. »

 

« Je vois. »

 

 _Il a l’air gentil…_ vous dites-vous, avant de réaliser que vous vous livrez à lui bien trop facilement.

 

« Ça ne doit pas être évident. Tu es courageuse. » ajoute-t-il en vous adressant un regard à la fois admiratif et compatissant.

 

« Ah, merci… » répondez-vous tout froissant frénétiquement vos vêtements de vos doigts crispés.

 

Remarquant votre nervosité, le garçon vous demande :

 

« Est-ce que je peux t’aider ? »

 

Ses mots sonnent tel un soulagement à vos oreilles.

 

« Eh bien, en fait, je crois que je me suis perdue, et… »

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de finir votre phrase que vous êtes interrompue par monsieur Poquelin faisant irruption sur le pas de la porte :

 

« Mais enfin ! Que fais-tu ici ? » vous reproche-t-il avant de baisser le ton en apercevant le garçon à côté de vous : « Sire Ravus, je vous prie de nous excuser, elle n’avait pas à entrer dans vos quartiers. »

 

Vous êtes si effrayée que vous réalisez à peine ce que le majordome vient de dire.

 

« J’assume l’entière responsabilité de cette faute, » poursuit monsieur Poquelin avant de vous appeler : « Viens ici je te prie ! »

 

Mais avant que vous n’ayez pu bouger, le jeune garçon intervient :

 

« Ne soyez pas si contrarié, monsieur Poquelin. Elle n’a rien fait de mal, elle s’est simplement perdue. »

 

« Tout de même, je lui avais pourtant défendu d’adresser la parole à quiconque ! » insiste poliment le majordome tandis que vous vous recroquevillez littéralement sur place pour qu’on vous oublie.

 

« Encore une fois, ce n’est pas de sa faute, elle a juste répondu à mes questions. » dit calmement Ravus.

 

Ce coup-ci, monsieur Poquelin n’ose pas contredire son maître.

 

« Faites comme si tout ceci ne s’était pas produit et raccompagnez-la, s’il-vous-plait. » ordonne le jeune garçon. « Ne la blâmez pas alors qu’elle ne désirait que bien faire. » ajoute-t-il avec douceur.

 

« Bien, Sire Ravus. » répond monsieur Poquelin avant de vous faire signe.

 

Comme si vous n’étiez plus en pleine possession de votre corps, vous rejoignez le majordome à l’entrée de la chambre. Alors que vous saisissez votre balai et vous apprêtez à sortir, vous vous retournez vers le résident de ces lieux afin de vous incliner poliment.

C’est alors que le jeune garçon vous adresse un sourire qui illumine votre cœur jusqu’à irradier dans tout votre être. Bien qu’étonnée, vous lui souriez en retour et vous pressez de suivre monsieur Poquelin qui se trouve déjà dans le couloir, de vives émotions se bousculant en vous.

 

Vous redescendez tous deux en silence jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée où vous déposez votre matériel dans le local prévu à cet effet. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que le responsable s’adresse enfin à vous :

 

« Tu as eu de la chance. Puisque mon maître a souhaité que je me montre clément avec toi, tu ne subiras aucune punition. »

 

« Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer ? »

 

La question est sortie toute seule, mais elle vous trottait tant dans la tête qu’il fallait que vous la formuliez.

 

Monsieur Poquelin se montre un instant stupéfait par votre requête, mais reprends rapidement son air sérieux :

 

« Ecoute jeune fille, il m’est impossible de te renvoyer puisque tu n’es pas réellement embauchée. Cependant, sois rassurée : ce poste est toujours celui de ta mère. Si elle souhaite revenir, elle le peut. »

 

« Mais si elle est encore malade ? »

 

« Tu veux dire que tu viendrais de nouveau prendre sa place ? » demande-t-il avec scepticisme.

 

Vous acquiescez.

 

« Hmpf. » grogne-t-il. « Cette situation ne me plait guère. Mais tu n’as pas fait du mauvais travail, si on omet ton intrusion dans les appartements de Sire Ravus… »

 

L’homme semble réfléchir. Apparemment, l’idée de faire travailler une enfant ne l’enchante vraiment pas.

 

« Oui. » finit-il par accepter après une intense réflexion. « Je suppose que tu peux revenir si tu y tiens. Mais tu as intérêt à faire attention ! Au prochain écart, tu seras sanctionnée, est-ce clair ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur. » répondez-vous, le cœur plus léger.

 

« Bon. Très bien. Je suppose qu’on peut considérer que ta journée est finie… Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je t’attends demain à l’aube. »

 

« D’accord. Merci, monsieur. » dites-vous en le saluant poliment avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

 

 

Alors que l’air frais du début de soirée fait voler vos cheveux, la pression retombe enfin dans tout votre corps. Marchant le long des champs de fleurs bleus, vous fermez brièvement les yeux et étendez les bras, profitant du vent apaisant de liberté.

 

Vous repensez à votre journée, au dur travail que vous avez effectué, tout en réalisant que c’est ce que votre mère a fait tous les jours bien qu’elle fut malade pour vous permettre de survivre tous les trois. Vous songez à ce que vous avez réussi pour le refaire le lendemain, puis à ce que vous avez moins bien réussi pour ne pas le reproduire.

Vous pensez à la chambre. Au jeune garçon. Ravus.

 

_Le…le prince Ravus ?_

 

Ce n’est que maintenant que vous vous rendez compte que la petite réfugiée que vous êtes a eu le privilège de rencontrer le prince Ravus Nox Fleuret de Tenebrae.


	3. Rapprochement

« Au revoir, petit frère. Sois sage. »

 

Alors que le soleil se lève sur l’horizon, vous déposez un doux baiser sur le front d’Ethan qui est encore endormi. Vous récupérez vos affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de vous approcher du lit de fortune sur lequel votre mère se repose. Posant votre main de la compresse humide sur son front, vous constatez que celle-ci est encore chaude. Avec précaution, vous la trempez dans un petit seau d’eau posé juste à côté pour l’humidifier de nouveau et déposer le linge sur la tête de votre mère, espérant de tout cœur faire chuter la fièvre.

 

« Au revoir, maman. A tout à l’heure… » lui murmurez-vous avant de quitter votre humble domicile.

 

Aujourd’hui encore, vous prenez la place de votre mère au palais. Le cœur chargé de chagrin et d’inquiétude, vous vous dirigez cependant vers le superbe château blanc dont les tours s’élèvent majestueusement jusqu’à se confondre avec la pâleur des nuages.

 

Pénétrant dans le petit vestibule que vous avez foulé la veille, vous constatez que cette fois-ci vous êtes attendue.

 

« Tu es ponctuelle. C’est déjà ça. » vous dit monsieur Poquelin en vous fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

 

« Bonjour, monsieur. » le saluez-vous poliment.

 

L’homme acquiesce sans décroiser les bras avant de vous indiquer de le suivre. Il vous accompagne jusqu’au petit local où est entreposé le matériel d’entretien que vous avez déjà utilisé.

 

« Bien, écoute. » vous dit-il. « J’ai informé mes supérieurs de ta situation, et tu as obtenu l’autorisation officielle de travailler à la place de ta mère. Ta charge de travail sera adaptée à ton âge et tu seras rémunérée en conséquence. De cette façon, tu deviens une employée permanente du palais, avec les avantages et obligations que cela implique. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

 

Vous ne réfléchissez pas longtemps avant de lui répondre :

 

« Oui. Merci beaucoup, monsieur. »

 

Bien que l’idée de passer vos journées à travailler vous fasse peur, vous avez conscience de la chance inespérée qui vous est offerte et vous ne comptez pas la laisser s’échapper.

 

« Fort bien. » vous répond monsieur Poquelin. « Dans ce cas, je te laisse t’y mettre. Tes tâches sont les mêmes qu’hier. Encore une fois, au moindre doute n’hésite pas à revenir ici. Et j’ai bien dit _ici_. » insiste-t-il. « Tu n’as aucune raison de passer à l’étage de la famille royale, est-ce clair ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur. »

 

Le majordome émet un discret grognement en guise d’approbation avant de vous laisser à votre besogne, non sans vous avoir rappelé encore une fois de vous tenir correctement et qu’au moindre écart, vous seriez sanctionnée.

 

Vous vous mettez donc à l’ouvrage, vous efforçant de faire de votre mieux pour ne pas faire honte à votre mère. La journée se montre épuisante mais vous n’avez guère le temps de vous ennuyer tant le palais est grand et le travail soutenu.

Alors que vous craigniez de vous être perdue encore une fois au détour d’un lumineux couloir, une belle femme à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux cheveux d’ébène vous a gentiment indiqué le chemin, son sourire bienveillant vous redonnant de la confiance.

Finalement le soleil tutoie de nouveau l’horizon, sonnant par là même la fin de votre labeur quotidien. Exténuée mais ravie de ne pas avoir commis d’erreur, vous quittez le château pour retrouver votre famille.

 

Arrivée chez vous, vous constatez que votre mère s’est efforcée de s’occuper de la maison et de votre frère, mais malheureusement son état ne lui a permis que le minimum. L’incitant à se reposer, vous prenez sur vous de terminer ce qu’elle a été trop faible pour accomplir, finissant de tout mettre en ordre tard dans la nuit avant de vous allonger enfin sur votre petite paillasse.

 

Les rayons blafards de la lune se faufilent entre les rideaux troués pour venir éclairer sur votre visage de discrètes larmes silencieuses roulant le long de vos joues jusqu’au coussin sous votre tête.

 

_C’est trop difficile… Je n’y arriverai pas…_

 

Tandis que vous songez à votre travail au palais, vous repensez soudain à Ravus. Un triste sourire se dessine sur vos lèvres.

 

_J’aurais bien aimé le revoir… mais je suppose que j’ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer la première fois…_

 

Vous vous enroulez dans vos draps, le sommeil venant rapidement vous emporter tandis que vous avez en tête l’image de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds.

 

***

 

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis votre première fois au palais Fenestala. La santé de votre mère ne lui permettant toujours pas de reprendre son emploi, vous continuez à vous rendre chaque matin au château afin de prendre soin des luxueuses pièces de la royale maisonnée.

 

Jusqu’à présent, vous n’avez pas commis de nouvel impair et votre maitrise augmentant de jour en jour vous éloigne toujours plus d’un éventuel faux pas. Ce n’était certes pas la vie dont vous rêviez mais vu votre situation vous auriez pu tomber sur bien pire, c’est pourquoi vous vous appliquez autant que possible malgré les difficultés.

 

_J’espère que maman va aller mieux…_

 

Perdue dans vos pensées, vous époussetez les vases entreposés sur la commode d’un petit salon sans remarquer la silhouette apparue sur le pas de la porte.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Surprise, vous manquez de faire basculer un des vases mais le rattrapez in extremis avant de vous retourner vers la source du son.

 

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. »

 

Vous en restez muette. Il est là. Juste devant vous.

 

_Ravus…_

 

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d’aide. » vous dit-il en détournant légèrement le regard.

 

_Reprends-toi, tu dois lui répondre quelque chose, n’importe quoi… !_

 

« Ah, non, ça va très bien, merci beaucoup ! » vous empressez-vous d’articuler pour masquer votre malaise.

 

« D’accord… »

 

Vous demeurez pendant quelques secondes l’un face à l’autre sans savoir quoi ajouter.

 

« Euh, est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? » essayez-vous pour être polie.

 

« Non, non… Je n’ai besoin de rien. » vous répond-il calmement, vous plongeant d’autant plus dans l’embarras.

 

« Ah, très bien… hum… dans ce cas, euh… est-ce que ça vous dérange si je continue à nettoyer ? »

 

« Non, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas t’interrompre. »

 

« D’accord. »

 

Ne sachant quoi faire dans cette étrange situation, vous reprenez votre plumeau et retournez machinalement à votre poussière tandis que Ravus continue de vous regarder.

 

_Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? Est-ce que j’ai fait une bêtise ?_

 

Alors que vous vous efforcez de poursuivre votre œuvre tout en dissimulant votre anxiété, Ravus s’adresse de nouveau à vous :

 

« … Est-ce que ça te perturbe si je reste là ? »

 

Vous pivotez sur vous-même, l’observant avec stupéfaction.

 

« Vous voulez dire… rester pendant que je fais le ménage ? »

 

Comme s’il venait de s’apercevoir de l’étrangeté de sa requête, Ravus se renfrogne légèrement alors que ses joues virent lentement au rose.

 

« C’est vrai, c’est ridicule de ma part, je ne vois pas pourquoi j’ai dit… »

 

« Vous pouvez rester. »

 

_!_

 

Vous n’en revenez pas. Vous venez de lui couper la parole. Vous venez de couper la parole au prince de Tenebrae.

 

Pour une raison inconnue, votre cœur a pris les devants alors que Ravus s’apprêtait à partir, précipitant une réponse de votre part avant même que votre cerveau ne l’ait réalisé.

 

Aussi étonné que vous, Ravus vous fixe sans bouger.

 

_Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? De quel droit je lui ai dit ça ? Il va m’en vouloir maintenant, c’est sûr, et si monsieur Poquelin l’apprend, je suis fichue…_

 

« D’accord. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« D’accord. Je vais rester. » vous dit-il simplement.

 

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre vous vous contentez de le regarder comme si vous guettiez son aval pour continuer.

 

« Tu peux poursuivre ce que tu faisais, je ne te dérangerai pas, promis. »

 

Acquiesçant poliment, vous reprenez votre travail tandis que vous avez la sensation que des tambours jouent dans votre tête, vous donnant l’impression que tout le sang de votre corps afflue dans votre cerveau pour le court-circuiter totalement.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes qui vous ont semblé des heures, une idée germe dans votre esprit : vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de remercier Ravus après qu’il a pris votre défense le premier jour. Bien que monsieur Poquelin vous ait interdit d’adresser la parole aux résidents, vous estimez que c’est peut-être l’unique opportunité que vous aurez pour lui exprimer votre reconnaissance.

 

Et ce sera peut-être aussi l’occasion de dissiper l’atmosphère bizarre qui s’est installée depuis qu’il est arrivé.

 

« Au fait… » dites-vous timidement en vous tournant vers Ravus, « … je vous remercie de m’avoir défendue auprès de votre majordome l’autre jour. » concluez-vous en vous inclinant.

 

« De rien. Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité. »

 

« Tout de même… merci. » ajoutez-vous en lui souriant.

 

« Je t’en prie. » vous répond-il d’un air un peu gêné en se grattant machinalement la tête.

 

L’expression de vos sentiments a indéniablement ôté un poids de vos épaules. C’est avec le cœur plus léger que vous rassemblez votre matériel avec précaution afin de ne pas commettre de bourde devant le prince.

 

« Bon… je crois que j’ai fini ici… » dites-vous en vous plaçant lentement devant l’ouverture de la pièce où se trouve encore Ravus.

 

« Oh, tu veux passer, sans doute ? Pardon ! » réagit-il tout en s’écartant de votre chemin.

 

« Ce n’est rien. Merci beaucoup. » répondez-vous.

 

Tandis que vous quittez les lieux persuadée que cette entrevue singulière est terminée, Ravus vous appelle de nouveau :

 

« Tu vas prendre une pause maintenant, non ? »

 

« Euh, oui… » dites-vous en le dévisageant sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

 

« Est-ce que… ça te dirait m’accompagner dans les champs de fleur dehors ? »

 

Vous restez stupéfaite. De son côté, Ravus ne vous quitte pas des yeux, ses joues colorées trahissant son état émotionnel.

 

« Je… » balbutiez-vous, « …je ne sais pas si j’ai le droit… »

 

« Je m’occuperai de ça, ne t’en fais pas. » vous répond-il. « Alors, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

 

L’esprit complètement embrumé, incapable de peser le pour et le contre, vous décidez d’écouter vos émotions plutôt que votre raison.

 

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

 

Ravus ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.

 

« Parfait. Suis-moi ! »

 

***

 

Sous le ciel bleu parsemé de coton immaculé, les cheveux soulevés par le vent et la peau réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, vous êtes assise au beau milieu d’un vaste de champ de fleurs bleues bercées par la douce brise.

 

Avec Ravus.

 

Vous vous demandez encore comment cela a pu se produire. Vous vous souvenez de sa proposition, puis vous êtes allée déposer vos affaires dans le local avant de suivre le prince à l’extérieur du palais pour finalement vous retrouver là, ici, en cet instant précis.

 

Tout semble si irréel… le paysage est si paisible que vous pourriez vous endormir instantanément, n’ayant pu vous consacrer le moindre moment de détente depuis que votre mère est tombée malade il y a des mois désormais.

 

Tandis que vous savourez ces minutes hors du temps, Ravus vous demande finalement votre prénom. Vous le lui donnez, mais le jeune garçon semble avoir d’autres questions à votre sujet :

 

« Comment est-ce possible que tu travailles déjà au palais alors que tu es si jeune ? D’ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ? »

 

« J’ai dix ans, bientôt onze. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Ha, tu es plus âgée que ma petite sœur ! »

 

« Votre sœur ? »

 

« Lunafreya. Elle a neuf ans. » vous explique-t-il. « Et moi, j’en ai treize. »

 

« Vous êtes l’aîné de la famille alors… je connais ça, moi aussi. »

 

« Je me souviens que tu as mentionné un petit frère, c'est bien ça ? »

 

Vous acquiescez :

 

« Oui. Il s’appelle Ethan. »

 

« Ethan… J’aime bien ce prénom. Et tu es celle qui s’occupe de lui ? »

 

« Eh bien… » commencez-vous, mais vous hésitez.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demande Ravus en vous regardant avec inquiétude.

 

« C’est que… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec mes histoires. »

 

_Et je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir envie de parler de ça._

 

Le regard de Ravus se détache de votre visage pour se porter avec mélancolie sur l’étendue de fleurs devant lui alors qu’il laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-il lentement. « Au contraire, c’est pour cette raison que je t’ai demandé… » murmure-t-il presque pour lui-même.

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Non, rien. Je suppose que c’est ta mère qui s’en occupe puisqu’elle doit rester à la maison, non ? » se reprend-il en vous observant de nouveau.

 

« Euh, oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? »

 

« Pardon, c’est impoli de ma part de m’exprimer à ta place, mais j’ai eu vent de ton histoire lorsque monsieur Poquelin est venu s’entretenir à ce sujet avec ma mère il y a quelques jours, et tu m’en avais toi-même parlé, tu te rappelles ? »

 

Vous sentez vos joues rosir à mesure que Ravus devise de votre propre vie qu’il semble maîtriser mieux que vous.

 

« Je crois me remémorer qu’il a évoqué que tu souhaitais remplacer ta mère… » poursuit-il.

 

« C’est vrai. » admettez-vous tristement. « Elle est malade depuis un moment déjà, mais son état a empiré ces derniers temps, au point qu’elle peut à peine se lever de son lit. Mais comme nous n’avons pas d’argent et personne pour nous aider, il fallait bien que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose… Alors je suis venue. »

 

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que c’était si grave. »

 

« Ce n’est rien, ce n’est pas votre faute… »

 

Vous observez tous les deux un moment de silence uniquement troublé par les doux bruissements des fleurs.

 

« En tout cas… » reprend Ravus, « … je suis content si ce travail peut t’aider. J’ai eu raison de leur conseiller de te faire confiance. »

 

« Quoi… ? » laissez-vous échapper, surprise.

 

« Ma mère et monsieur Poquelin : ils n’étaient pas vraiment convaincus, mais je leur ai dit que ç’avait l’air important pour toi et que tu semblais gentille et sérieuse. Alors ils ont accepté de te garder. »

 

Vous n’en croyez pas vos oreilles. L’envie de vous jeter dans ses bras pour lui exprimer votre gratitude vous traverse l’esprit, mais vous vous retenez.

 

_Il a fait ça… pour moi ?_

 

« Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… de tout mon cœur, je vous remercie. » vous contentez-vous de répondre, les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Ha, de rien, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! »

 

Et pourtant, l’émotion est bien là.

 

Vous souhaiteriez que cet instant puisse encore durer, mais le déclin du soleil vous rappelle vite à la réalité.

 

« Ah, il se fait tard, il faut que j’y retourne sinon je vais me faire réprimander ! » dites-vous en vous relevant.

 

« Je veillerai à ce que ça n’arrive pas. » répond Ravus en se levant à son tour. « Merci d’être venue avec moi. »

 

« Euh, de rien ! Merci à vous ! »

 

Alors que vous vous dirigez vers le palais, Ravus vous demande dans un sourire :

 

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de revenir discuter avec moi demain ? »

 

Bien que tout ceci vous dépasse complètement, vous lui répondez en souriant à votre tour :

 

« Oui, avec joie ! »

 

C’est ainsi que vous vous séparâtes ce jour-là, vous courant parmi les fleurs pour regagner le palais et Ravus vous saluant dans le lointain.

 

Après vous être empressée de finir vos tâches dans le château, vous être rentrée vous occuper de votre famille. Cette fois cependant, votre corps vous a semblé plus léger qu’à l’accoutumée alors que vous rangiez la vaisselle et prépariez le nécessaire pour le lendemain.

Enfin étendue sur votre lit, vous vous endormez en songeant aux délicieux instants partagés avec Ravus, et à la savoureuse promesse de ceux à venir.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, vous êtes allée travailler d’une humeur plus joviale que la veille. Comme promis, Ravus vous a retrouvée à l’heure de votre pause et vous a encore une fois amenée dans les champs bleutés.

 

« Sais-tu comment l’on nomme ces fleurs ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Pas du tout. » lui avouez-vous.

 

« Ce sont des fleurs de Sylle. Elles ne poussent qu’ici, à Tenebrae, c’est pourquoi elles sont le symbole de notre royaume. »

 

« Whaou… Je ne le savais pas du tout ! »

 

« Maintenant, tu le sais. » vous taquine gentiment Ravus. « Si ça t’intéresse, je peux aussi te montrer comment bien les cultiver. »

 

« Vous savez faire ce genre de choses ? »

 

« Je le fais pour ma sœur, Lunafreya. Ce sont ses fleurs préférées et elle voulait pouvoir en prendre soin. J’ai donc appris pour le lui montrer. »

 

« C’est très gentil de votre part. Votre sœur a de la chance. »

 

« Merci. Je tiens à faire de mon mieux pour elle… tout comme toi tu fais de ton mieux pour ton frère. »

 

Ce compliment vous va droit au cœur. Incapable de trouver les mots adéquats, vous vous contentez de lui sourire avec sincérité et reconnaissance. Le visage baigné de soleil, Ravus vous sourit également.

 

 _C’est la première fois que je le vois si heureux…_ songez-vous, son bonheur accroissant également le vôtre.

 

 

Les jours suivants se montrèrent aussi cléments envers votre relation avec Ravus que durs et tristes pour votre mère.

Votre inquiétude devait se lire sur votre visage car au moment de vous retrouver comme à son habitude, Ravus perdit son sourire en vous voyant.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » vous a-t-il demandé.

 

Constatant que vous sembliez exténuée, il s’est installé avec vous dans sa chambre, vous invitant à vous reposer sur son lit.

 

« Ça ira, merci… » refusez-vous d’une voix faible.

 

« Est-ce que tu es malade ? » vous demande-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de vous.

 

« Moi, non… »

 

Prenant un air grave, il vous demande doucement :

 

« Est-ce que c’est à propos de ta mère ? »

 

Vous acquiescez silencieusement, des larmes se formant aux coins de vos yeux.

 

« Elle… elle va de moins en moins bien… » sanglotez-vous.

 

« Je suis désolé… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Peut-être appeler un médecin ? »

 

« Non… » refusez-vous de la tête. « On en a vu un… et… c’est incurable… »

 

Incapable de poursuivre, vous vous contentez de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible tandis que Ravus pose avec hésitation sa main dans votre dos pour vous réconforter.

De longues minutes défilent avant que votre chagrin ne se calme un peu et que vos larmes s’arrêtent de couler.

 

« Et… tu n’as personne d’autre dans ta famille ? » demande finalement Ravus.

 

« Non… »

 

« Vous ne possédez rien d’autre qui aurait de la valeur ? »

 

« Pas ici… » murmurez-vous.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Je… en fait… hum… mon frère, ma mère et moi, on vient de Niflheim. » révélez-vous.

 

Jusqu’à présent vous aviez préféré garder ce secret pour vous. Le royaume de Tenebrae étant allié à celui du Lucis dans la guerre contre l’empire de Niflheim, votre mère avait jugé préférable de ne mentionner votre statut de réfugié à personne. Bien que vous partagiez son sentiment, vous êtes intimement persuadée que vous pouvez tout dire à Ravus sans avoir peur des conséquences.

 

« L’empire du Niflheim ? » répète Ravus avec étonnement.

 

« Oui… Avant, on habitait là-bas. Mon père était engagé dans l’armée du Niflheim. Malgré les soldats magitech, ils avaient quand même besoin de troupes pour mener l’assaut contre le Lucis… »

 

Alors que vous contez votre histoire, Ravus vous écoute en silence. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’il pense de votre situation, ou bien s’il continuera à vous accepter malgré vos origines… mais vous poursuivez néanmoins votre récit en espérant qu’il ne se retourne pas contre vous :

 

« Un jour, on nous a rapporté que mon père avait péri sur le champ de bataille face au Lucis. C’était une triste nouvelle, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait arriver. »

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande doucement Ravus.

 

« Ils l’ont accusé de désertion. Mon père. Il aurait refusé d’obéir aux ordres pour sauver des vies. » dites-vous d’un ton amer. « Les autorités de l’armée n’ont rien voulu savoir. Sa mort ne nous a valu que le déshonneur et aucune aide de leur part. Et rien ne s’est arrangé lorsqu’ils ont découvert que mon petit frère avait un handicap. De leur point de vue, c’était un citoyen inutile à l’effort de guerre. Alors ma mère a décidé de partir avant que l’on nous chasse, ou même pire. Nous sommes venus nous réfugier à Tenebrae, où ma mère a obtenu un travail au palais. Mais elle était déjà malade, et sa responsabilité envers nous n’a fait que précipiter ses symptômes. C’est pour ça que nous n’avons rien d’autre. » concluez-vous.

 

Vous avez l’impression d’être devenu une coquille vide, comme si extérioriser votre passé avait aspiré votre énergie vitale.

 

_Voilà. J’ai tout dit._

 

Ne s’attendant certainement pas à une histoire si grave, Ravus n’ajoute rien à votre récit.

 

_Il ne dit rien… J’aurais préféré que tu réagisses… quitte à ce que tu me rejettes, mais au moins, je saurais ce que tu penses…_

 

Un peu déçue de son mutisme, vous vous laissez glisser du lit pour vous diriger vers la sortie.

 

« Bon… Il faut que j’y retourne… » dites-vous sans conviction.

 

« Attends. » vous somme Ravus.

 

Convaincue que vous allez subir ses reproches, vous vous arrêtez et vous tournez vers lui, attendant sa sentence.

 

« Je ne peux pas le tolérer. » vous dit-il d’un air grave.

 

_Je le savais…_

 

« Il est inconcevable que nous vous laissions toi et ta famille dans la misère après ce que tu viens de me dévoiler. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« Il faut changer ça. Je vais faire en sorte que ta mère et ton frère puisse venir habiter ici. Je te promets que nous saurons veiller sur eux. »

 

« Mais… Je ne pourrai jamais travailler assez pour rembourser… » balbutiez-vous, abasourdie.

 

« Ça aussi, ça va changer. » vous dit Ravus. « A vrai dire, j’y pensais depuis un moment mais je n’osais pas te le demander… »

 

Le jeune garçon semble hésiter, frottant l’arrière de sa tête de sa main et rougissant légèrement.

 

« Oui… ? » l’encouragez-vous, désireuse de découvrir ce qui peut bien encore vous tomber dessus.

 

« J’aimerais que tu arrêtes de t’occuper du ménage du palais… »

 

_Hein ?_

 

« … et qu’à la place, tu ne t’occupes plus que de ma chambre et de mes affaires. » termine Ravus en détournant le regard, les joues aussi rouges que des coquelicots.

 

« Que… je ne m’occupe… plus que de vous ? » répétez-vous, stupéfaite.

 

« Voilà. C’est ça. Ça te laissera plus de temps pour voir ta famille, mais ça implique aussi que tu dois toujours être prête si j’ai besoin de toi. »

 

Vous n’étiez pas préparée à une telle proposition. Une déferlante d’émotions se répand en vous, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

 

_Qu’est-ce que ça signifie exactement… ?_

 

« Alors ? » vous demande Ravus, apparemment soucieux de connaître votre réponse au plus vite.

 

« Euh… C’est si soudain… » soufflez-vous, « … mais comment refuser une offre pareille ? »

 

« Alors, c’est oui ? »

 

_Est-ce que c’est oui ?_

 

« … Oui. »

 

Définitivement, oui.

 

 

A partir de ce jour, tout s’enchaina très vite. Ravus soumit sa requête à sa mère, la reine Sylva, qui l’accepta de bon cœur, et c’est ainsi que votre mère et votre frère vinrent habiter dans une annexe du palais tandis que vous entriez officiellement au service exclusif du prince Ravus.

 

La rêverie dura encore quelques semaines, jusqu’à ce que la maladie n’emporte votre mère.

 

Les serviteurs veillèrent à lui offrir une sépulture décente et s’engagèrent à continuer de prendre soin de votre frère. Bien que rassurée par cette nouvelle, vous avez néanmoins ressenti le besoin de vous retirer un moment jusqu’à vous retrouver seule face aux vastes champs de fleurs de Sylle.

Perdue dans l’immensité bleutée vous scrutez l’horizon à la recherche d’une réponse, tout en sachant pertinemment que la vie est ainsi faite et que ses injustices ne trouvent parfois aucune raison légitime.

 

Alors que vous essayez de faire la paix avec vous-même, une voix familière vient interrompre le cours de vos pensées :

 

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » vous demande Ravus.

 

« Non, merci. » répondez-vous.

 

« Bien. » dit-il simplement, prêt à repartir pour vous laisser faire votre deuil.

 

« Attendez… » l’appelez-vous. « En fait… il y a une question que j’aimerais vous poser. »

 

« D’accord, je t’écoute. »

 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu m’adresser la parole ce jour-là dans le petit salon ? »

 

Fronçant d’abord les sourcils, Ravus se détend finalement pour afficher une expression plus triste :

 

« Parce que… je me sentais seul. »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Je me sentais seul. » reprend-il. « Au palais il y a ma mère et ma sœur que j’adore, bien sûr, mais en réalité je ne connais personne de mon âge de qui je peux être proche. Et quand je t’ai vue dans ma chambre, lorsque j’ai regardé comment tu avais remonté l’ornement sur le bureau, quand j’ai compris que tu avais en toi une détermination exceptionnelle… j’ai ressenti quelque chose. Le besoin de me rapprocher de toi. J’ai pensé…qu’on pourrait bien s’entendre, tous les deux. Et depuis, j’ai tout fait pour que nous passions du temps ensemble. »

 

« Vous avez fait tout ça… pour être avec moi ? »

 

« Oui. » dit-il. « Et je ne le regrette pas. »

 

Un coup de vent balaie soudainement le champ, soulevant des pétales bleus entre vous deux. Alors que vos cheveux volent devant votre visage, brouillant votre vision, vous ne quittez pas des yeux Ravus qui se tient toujours face à vous, vous observant avec bienveillance.

 

_Il a fait tout ça pour moi…_

 

Dans la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, Ravus vous fait signe :

 

« Allez, viens. Nous rentrons. »

 

Tandis qu’il se dirige vers le château, vous fixez sa noble silhouette avec insistance. Et vous vous faites une promesse.

 

Cet homme, le prince Ravus Nox Fleuret. Dorénavant, où qu’il aille, vous le suivrez. Sans hésiter.

 

Jusqu’à la fin de votre vie, vous dédierez votre vie à la sienne.

 

_Oui. Où que tu ailles, je serai à tes côtés._

 

Votre nouvelle résolution ancrée dans votre cœur, vous lui emboîtez le pas et le rejoignez jusqu’au palais, prête à lui consacrer votre existence toute entière.


	4. Visite

EM 744, Tenebrae.

 

Voilà maintenant trois ans que votre vie a basculé une nouvelle fois le jour où Ravus Nox Fleuret a décidé de vous prendre sous son aile, le jour où vous avez décidé de dédier votre vie à cet homme qui vous a sortie de la misère.

 

Comme il vous l’avait annoncé, vous passez le plus clair de vos journées à entretenir ses appartements ainsi que ses affaires. De cette façon vous avez souvent l’occasion de passer du temps ensemble, et même s’il ne vous considère toujours que comme une servante, vous savez qu’il est heureux de vous retrouver après avoir rempli ses obligations quotidiennes.

 

En tout cas, c’est ce que vous avez choisi de croire.

 

La vie au palais est loin d’être désagréable. Lorsque Ravus n’a pas besoin de vos services, vous êtes libre de prendre un peu de temps pour vous. Vous en profitez souvent pour aller voir votre petit frère qui, en l’absence d’une mère, compte énormément sur vous. Ses handicaps ne lui permettent pas de se comporter comme les enfants de son âge mais il reste cependant joyeux et curieux, un vrai rayon de soleil chaque fois que vous êtes en sa compagnie.

 

Vous avez également rencontré d’autres résidents du palais. Etant proche de Ravus, il vous est arrivé de croiser sa sœur, Lunafreya, avec qui vous vous entendez bien. Vous avez également appris que la femme aux cheveux d’ébène qui vous avait guidée quelques années plus tôt dans un couloir s’appelle Gentiana et est un ‘’Messager’’.

 

« Cela signifie qu’elle n’est pas humaine. » vous a expliqué Ravus.

 

« Vraiment ? » vous êtes-vous étonnée.

 

« Oui. Son rôle est d’assurer la liaison entre les humains et les Six d’une façon semblable à celle de l’Oracle. »

 

« Votre mère peut communiquer avec les Dieux ? » avez-vous demandé avec intérêt.

 

« En théorie, oui. Mais l’occasion ne s’est encore jamais présentée… tout du moins, pour l’instant… »

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

« Le jeune prince du Lucis, Noctis, a été désigné comme étant le roi élu destiné à purger les ténèbres de notre monde. Cela signifie certainement que les Six vont se manifester dans les années à venir, tout comme lorsque la Glacéenne s’est réveillée il y a quelques années de ça au Niflheim. »

 

« Oui, je me souviens… L’armée a perdu beaucoup de soldats magitech ce jour-là pour réussir à la vaincre… et dans son trépas, la Glacéenne a gelé une gigantesque partie du désert. Ç’a été une véritable catastrophe… » racontez-vous.

 

« Cela se produira encore si la prophétie du roi élu s’avère être exacte, et les dommages ne concerneront pas que l’environnement… » a ajouté Ravus d’un air sombre.

 

« Pas que l’environnement ? » avez-vous répété.

 

« Je t’ai expliqué que les Oracles ont le don de communiquer avec les Dieux… Elles peuvent aussi établir des sortes de pacte avec eux, afin que les Six prêtent leurs forces aux humains. Mais ces rites sacrés sont loin d’être sans danger pour celles qui les exécutent… »

 

« Tout comme le roi du Lucis utilise ses forces vitales pour maintenir le Mur magique autour de la capitale de son royaume ? »

 

« Oui, je suppose que c’est le même genre de magie… Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure d’appréhender ces choses-là. »

 

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Vous êtes pourtant de sang royal ! »

 

« C’est vrai, mais seules les femmes de la famille Nox Fleuret héritent des dons de notre lignée… Et pourtant, si je pouvais assumer les responsabilités des Oracles à leur place, crois-moi, je le ferais. »

 

« Pour épargner les vies de votre mère et de votre sœur… Vous êtes si généreux. » avez-vous dit avec admiration. « Mais ne pensez-vous pas que si vous vous sacrifiiez à leur place, d’autres seraient alors tristes pour vous ? »

 

« De qui parles-tu ? » vous a-t-il répondu en toute franchise, sans réaliser ce qu’impliquait votre question.

 

« Et bien… de vos proches… je suppose. » avez-vous dit un peu déçue.

 

Ne s’apercevant pas de votre discrète désillusion, Ravus s’est contenté de pousser un soupir las.

 

« Tu n’as pas tort. C’est un cercle sans fin… tant que la magie aura un prix, ceux qui la pratiquent seront condamnés à souffrir. »

 

_Eh bien moi, je suis contente de savoir que tu n’auras pas à te sacrifier…_

 

Vous savez que c’est une pensée égoïste et vous êtes bien sûre navrée pour la reine Sylva et la princesse Lunafreya, mais vous ne pouvez nier que vous êtes soulagée que Ravus n’ait pas à accomplir les rites sacrés.

 

***

 

Avant même que le soleil n’apparaisse sur l’horizon ce jour-là, le palais Fensetala était déjà en pleine ébullition.

Dans tous les couloirs les domestiques s’affairent afin de se préparer à recevoir d’importants invités, récurent la moindre imperfection, transportent des linges propres et rangent toutes les pièces de fond en comble.

De votre côté, vous aidez Ravus à s’apprêter.

 

« Bon, je crois que je suis présentable… Qu’en penses-tu ? »

 

Devant le miroir de sa chambre Ravus inspecte sa tenue officielle teintée d’un blanc immaculé, la marque de la famille royale de Tenebrae.

 

« Vous êtes parfait. » lui répondez-vous, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

« Tu trouves ? »

 

« Oui, vous devriez juste mettre le col de cette façon… » dites-vous en vous approchant de lui pour arranger le haut de sa veste, « …voilà, c’est encore mieux comme ça ! »

 

« En effet. Merci. »

 

« De rien. »

 

Parmi ce que vous adorez le plus se trouvent indéniablement les jours où Ravus revêt ses tenues officielles : à chaque fois cela vous fait un effet tout particulier de le voir si bien habillé, un mélange de fierté, de plaisir et d’autre chose que vous ne parvenez pas vraiment à identifier.

 

« Je descends pour les accueillir. On se retrouve tout à l’heure. » vous dit-il.

 

« Oui. Bon courage. » répondez-vous en souriant.

 

Il vous sourit à son tour avant de quitter sa chambre pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée du château.

Vous profitez de son absence pour remettre ses appartements en ordre, puis une fois satisfaite du résultat, vous vous dirigez vers une des fenêtres donnant sur l’entrée dans l’espoir d’entrevoir les visiteurs tant attendus arriver au palais.

 

Enfin, vous les apercevez : il s’agit du roi Regis Lucis Caelum et de son fils, le prince Noctis.

 

D’après ce que Ravus vous a raconté, le jeune Noctis a récemment subi l’attaque d’un daemon puissant qui lui a laissée de profondes séquelles. Incapable de se remettre complètement dans sa ville natale, son père a décidé de quitter la capitale du Lucis pour lui faire profiter du climat bienfaiteur de Tenebrae, espérant également que la magie de la terre des Oracles puisse aider son fils à guérir des ténèbres qui l’ont atteint.

 

Depuis votre position vous avez une vue imprenable sur la scène : le roi Regis et la reine Sylva échangent des salutations respectueuses tandis que Noctis est installé dans un fauteuil roulant sur lequel il semble se recroqueviller, apparemment peu rassuré. Avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs tombant sur sa mignonne frimousse, le jeune prince vous rappelle votre petit frère âgé de huit ans lui aussi, jusqu’à son attitude anxieuse et son rejet du monde qui l’entoure.

 

Alors que vous regardez le roi du Lucis s’entretenir avec la famille Nox Fleuret, vous ne pouvez empêcher votre cœur de se serrer.

La politique ne vous a jamais vraiment intéressée et vous n’avez jamais souhaité y prendre part, mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus oublier vos origines. Bien que la stratégie de l’empereur ne vous ait jamais plu, vous êtes tout de même née au Niflheim, cette nation pour laquelle votre père a donné sa vie dans la guerre contre le Lucis.

 

Et pourtant lorsque vous le regardez depuis votre point d’observation, souriant amicalement et prenant soin de son fils, vous avez du mal à en vouloir au roi Regis.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?!? » vous gronde soudain une voix depuis l’autre bout du couloir.

 

Surprise, vous faites un bond en arrière avant de découvrir le regard furieux de monsieur Poquelin rivé sur vous.

 

« Si tu n’as pas assez de travail, je vais t’en donner, moi ! » peste-t-il en s’approchant de vous.

 

« Pardon, monsieur… »

 

« Sans compter que c’est extrêmement impoli d’espionner les gens de cette manière ! Je sais que tu as le droit de fréquenter l’étage des appartements royaux grâce à Sire Ravus, mais je ne veux en aucune manière te voir t’approcher des membres de la famille royale du Lucis durant leur séjour, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » vous demande-t-il d’une voix ferme sans vous laisser le temps de protester.

 

« … Oui, monsieur Poquelin. » lui répondez-vous docilement.

 

« Bien. Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous avons encore de quoi faire. »

 

Vous lui emboîtez le pas sans ajouter un mot, de peur d’aggraver encore votre situation. Vous avez beau être au service de Ravus, le majordome reste votre supérieur hiérarchique auquel vous devez rendre des comptes et bien que le prince s’arrange généralement pour plaider en votre faveur lorsqu’il est à vos côtés, lorsqu’à l’inverse vous êtes seule face aux colères de monsieur Poquelin vous avez bien conscience de n’être qu’une domestique parmi les autres.

 

En jetant un dernier coup d’œil par les grandes fenêtres avant de descendre l’escalier en colimaçon, vous apercevez Ravus saluer de manière élégante et distinguée le roi du Lucis. Le simple fait de le voir dessine inconsciemment un large sourire sur votre visage tandis que vous l’admirez et que votre cœur se met à battre avec épanouissement.

 

***

 

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis l’arrivée de la délégation lucisienne au palais, chamboulant les habitudes et accroissant la charge de travail des domestiques, quoique pour votre part vous soyez relativement privilégiée puisque les besoins de Ravus passent avant les autres tâches que l’on pourrait vous confier.

 

Comme monsieur Poquelin vous l’a ordonné, vous n’êtes pas entrée en contact avec le roi Regis ou son fils. Mais cela n’empêche pas Ravus de vous tenir informée de la situation :

 

« … il l’a appelée Luna, et bien qu’on lui ait expliqué que le prénom était ‘’Lunafreya’’ il continue de se tromper et de l’appeler par ce diminutif ! » peste-t-il un soir en tapant de la main sur son lit.

 

« Peut-être que cela ne dérange pas votre sœur ? » lui répondez-vous tout en rangeant ses affaires dans l’armoire finement décorée.

 

« Et c’est bien ça le pire ! » reprend-il de plus belle. « Elle m’a dit trouver ce surnom ‘’plutôt mignon’’ et que je ne devrais pas m’emporter pour ce genre de choses ! »

 

« Si ça lui convient, c’est le plus important, non ? Et le prince Noctis est toujours en convalescence, il est peut-être simplement un peu confus… »

 

« Ça n’excuse pas tout. » vous rétorque Ravus. « Je ne tolèrerai pas qu’il puisse un jour manquer de respect à ma sœur. »

 

« J’ai l’impression que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur… » réfléchissez-vous à voix haute tout en déposant une pile de linges sur l’étagère.

 

Constatant soudain que Ravus n’ajoute plus rien, vous vous retournez avec inquiétude vers lui. Toujours assis sur le lit, il vous dévisage d’une expression indéchiffrable.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de mal… ?_

 

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce durant un instant, jusqu’à ce que Ravus le brise finalement :

 

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t’ai raconté à propos du devoir des Oracles ? Des pactes à lier avec les Six ? »

 

« Oui. » acquiescez-vous lentement en demeurant paralysée devant l’attitude grave du jeune homme.

 

« Ce gamin… Noctis. Il est censé être le roi élu, celui pour lequel l’Oracle dédiera sa vie afin qu’il accomplisse sa destinée. Il y a de fortes chances pour que cette tâche incombe à Lunafreya… et elle le sait. » dit-il, sa colère se muant progressivement en tristesse. « Elle s’y est préparée. Avant même de le rencontrer, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Et maintenant… comme si ce n’était pas suffisant… voilà qu’ils semblent s’entendre à merveille, tous les deux. »

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour Ravus. Vous comprenez mieux à présent son animosité naturelle envers Noctis, et à quel point votre naïve remarque a pu être blessante.

 

« Il a intérêt à être à la hauteur. » reprend-il. « J’ose espérer qu’il saura se montrer digne de ma sœur car pour l’instant, il n’a pas l’air de réaliser ce que tout cela implique… »

 

« Il n’a que huit ans. » dites-vous doucement. « Si son destin est aussi lourd que ce que vous m’avez décrit, il est normal qu’il soit lui-même effrayé par l’ampleur de la tâche. »

 

« Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? » dit Ravus en vous jetant un regard réprobateur.

 

« Pas spécialement… je pense juste que c’est un enfant innocent qui ne mesure pas encore toutes les conséquences. »

 

« Hmpf… » souffle Ravus, apparemment peu convaincu par vos arguments mais incapable de les réfuter. « Quoi qu’il en soit, ça ne me plait pas beaucoup de les voir passer autant de temps ensemble. »

 

Bien que vous compreniez son ressenti, vous ne supportez pas de le voir ainsi contrarié sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. C’est pourquoi vous vous rapprochez du lit pour vous assoir à ses côtés, avant de lui sourire gentiment :

 

« Moi je pense qu’au contraire, vous devriez vous en réjouir. »

 

« Pardon ? » manque-t-il de s’étouffer.

 

« Si c’est réellement le bien-être de votre sœur qui vous préoccupe, alors vous devriez être heureux si elle est heureuse quelle que soit la personne avec qui elle se trouve, non ? »

 

« … Je ne sais pas… » dit-il en détournant le regard, pensif.

 

« Vous savez pourtant à quel point on peut apprécier avoir quelqu’un à qui se confier, puisque vous êtes vous-même venu me chercher. » ajoutez-vous en lui souriant de plus belle.

 

Ravus laisse échapper un petit rire :

 

« Ah ! C’est malin… Mais toi et moi, c’est différent. »

 

« Pourquoi donc ? » demandez-vous en toute sincérité.

 

« Le destin n’exige pas que nous sacrifiions l’un pour l’autre. »

 

« Et pourtant si je devais donner ma vie pour la vôtre, je le ferai sans hésiter. »

 

Vous avez répondu spontanément, sans réfléchir, comme si vous deviez absolument défendre votre honneur et vos sentiments mis à mal par sa remarque.

 

Ravus vous dévisage avec stupéfaction tandis que vous soutenez son regard sans faiblir.

 

« Tu…le penses sincèrement ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Oui. » répondez-vous simplement, fidèle à votre promesse.

 

Après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour se remettre de votre déclaration, Ravus libère un soupire avant d’ajouter en plaisantant à moitié :

 

« Je savais que tu n’étais pas une fille comme les autres. »

 

« C’est bien pour ça que vous m’avez choisie. » rétorquez-vous.

 

« C’est exact. Et je ne le regrette vraiment pas. »

_Moi non plus…_

 

Même si Ravus a eu l’air de prendre votre résolution à la légère, vous connaissez au fond de vous la force de votre détermination qui vous pousse sans cesse à lui consacrer votre vie.

 

***

 

Le temps s’écoule paisiblement au palais Fenestala, chacun s’étant accoutumé à la présence de la famille Lucis Caelum en ces lieux. Jour après jour, l’état de Noctis semble s’améliorer et bien que le jeune garçon soit encore marqué par son terrible accident, le lien qu’il établit avec Lunafreya lui permet de remonter toujours plus la pente.

 

Par une après-midi ensoleillée, alors que vous empruntez le couloir menant aux appartements de Ravus, vous passez devant la chambre de Lunafreya dont la porte n’est pas fermée. Des murmures vous en parviennent :

 

« Et c’est moi qui ai été choisi, pas vrai ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Oui. Le roi légitime, investi de la force sacrée du cristal, est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver du fléau qui menace la planète. » lui répond Lunafreya.

 

« Mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrai y arriver… »

 

« Je suis là pour t’aider. Je te serai entièrement dévouée. En tant qu’Oracle, je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te guider. »

 

« Ah, d’accord… J’y arriverai ! Je vaincrai le fléau qui nous menace ! » lui répond -t-il avec  innocence et détermination.

 

« J’en suis certaine. » approuve la jeune fille.

 

Ne souhaitant pas espionner leur conversation d’avantage, vous poursuivez votre chemin tout en soupirant doucement.

 

Cette situation vous dépasse de loin tout ce que vous aviez imaginé. Le destin du monde, les Six, le roi élu, le cristal, l’Oracle… Vous avez l’impression de ne pas être à votre place parmi ceux à qui il incombe d’écrire l’Histoire.

Noctis et Lunafreya sont si jeunes, et pourtant si courageux… Vous ne souhaiteriez pas être à leur place, mais admirez et respectez leur remarquable dévotion quand bien même leur destin est funeste. Vous comprenez le sentiment d’impuissance de Ravus face à ces deux enfants car vous vous sentez vous-même illégitime à ses côtés.

 

 _Après tout, je ne suis personne…_ songez-vous. _Je ne fais pas partie d’une famille importante ou dotée de talents extraordinaires…_ _Qu’est-ce que je peux bien faire à mon niveau quand tout se joue à une échelle divine ?_

 

Incapable de trouver une réponse, vous retournez à vos tâches quotidiennes rongée par la frustration causée par votre propre faiblesse.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, tandis que votre cœur est toujours en proie au doute, vous vous dirigez machinalement vers la chambre de Ravus lorsqu’un évènement inattendu croise votre route.

 

_Mais c’est…_

 

Dans le couloir juste devant vous, appuyé contre le montant d’une fenêtre pour ne pas tomber, le garçon vous dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus.

 

_Le prince Noctis ?!?_

 

Immédiatement les mots de monsieur Poquelin vous reviennent : « Interdiction d’approcher la famille royale du Lucis ! ». Mais pourtant, ce serait tout aussi impoli de rien lui dire…

 

Alors que vous restez muette de confusion, le garçon prend les devants :

 

« Salut. » dit-il simplement.

 

_Mais qu’est-ce que je suis censée faire ?!?_

 

Fronçant les sourcils comme s’il étudiait chaque détail de votre visage, Noctis poursuit :

 

« Je te reconnais, tu es la fille qui est souvent avec le grand frère de Luna, c’est ça ? »

 

_‘’Luna’’, hein… Si Ravus entendait ça…_

 

Etonnée par ses propos, vous vous contentez d’acquiescer en silence.

 

« Ah, je le savais ! » s’exclame-t-il. « Est-ce que tu peux m’aider ? »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Vous entendez déjà les reproches de monsieur Poquelin chauffer vos oreilles, mais d’un autre côté, si Noctis a besoin de quelque chose…

 

« Si c’est quelque chose que je peux faire, ce sera avec plaisir, Votre Altesse. » répondez-vous le plus poliment possible.

 

« Tu sais comment aller dans le champ des fleurs bleues ? » vous demande-t-il aussitôt.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m’y accompagner ? »

 

« Euh… »

 

_Alors là, c’est trop ! Je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité !_

 

« N’y a-t-il personne pour vous y escorter ? » demandez-vous.

 

Noctis secoue la tête :

 

« Non, et puis je ne veux pas demander aux autres. C’est pour faire une surprise à Luna. »

 

« Je comprends, mais je ne pense pas être habilitée à vous aider… »

 

« S’il-te-plait ! » vous supplie le jeune garçon, ajoutant devant votre hésitation : « Si tu ne veux pas venir, je trouverai le chemin tout seul ! »

 

Vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse. Apparemment, ç’a l’air très important pour lui. Il n’y a personne d’autre dans le couloir et Noctis tient encore à peine sur ses jambes. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser seul.

 

« D’accord. Je vais vous y emmener. » décidez-vous, tout en espérant faire le bon choix.

 

Le visage de Noctis s’illumine suite à votre acceptation :

 

« Merci ! » vous dit-il en souriant.

 

 _Il est si adorable… Il me rappelle vraiment Ethan…_ pensez-vous alors que vous lui tendez la main pour l’aider à descendre les escaliers.

 

Tout en veillant à ce que Noctis ne tombe pas, vous sortez du palais avec lui sans vous faire remarquer et l’amenez dans le vaste champ de fleurs de Sylle, le portant sur votre dos afin qu’il ne se fatigue pas trop.

 

Une fois à destination, Noctis s’installe parmi les fleurs et entreprend d’en rassembler quelques-unes pour former une couronne.

 

Vous gardez un œil attentif sur lui tout en scrutant avec anxiété les alentours, craignant de voir débarquer monsieur Poquelin pour vous réprimander sévèrement à tout moment.

 

« Regarde, j’ai réussi ! »

 

Faisant s’envoler vos peurs l’espace d’un instant, le jeune garçon vous montre en souriant la couronne de fleur qu’il vient de fabriquer.

 

« C’est très beau. » lui dites-vous gentiment, admirant son habileté. « Mais êtes-vous sûr que Lunafreya devait vous rejoindre ici ? »

 

Noctis acquiesce :

 

« Oui, on en avait parlé ! »

 

« Bon, dans ce cas… »

 

_Dans ce cas, je n’ai plus qu’à attendre ici en veillant sur Noctis ?_

 

Les minutes passent, le soleil descend tranquillement dans le ciel dégagé au-dessus de Tenebrae, mais personne ne vient. Vous commencez à croire que c’était vraiment une mauvaise idée d’avoir accepté la requête du jeune prince alors que vous n’êtes que tous les deux et sans protection hors du château, mais maintenant que vous êtes sur place vous ne pouvez pas laisser le garçon pour retourner chercher quelqu’un au palais.

 

« Dis… tu es tout le temps avec le frère de Luna, hein ? » vous demande soudain Noctis.

 

« Oui, en effet. »

 

« Vous êtes amis ? »

 

« Je ne pense pas que l’on puisse dire ça… à vrai dire, je suis au service du prince Ravus. » expliquez-vous avec une once de regret.

 

« Je ne comprends pas ce que ça change… Chez moi à Insomnia, j’ai quelqu’un qui est tout le temps à mon service et c’est aussi mon ami. » vous répond-il.

 

« Ah, vraiment ? Et bien vous êtes très chanceux… » dites-vous un peu peinée.

 

La remarque du jeune garçon vous a atteinte bien plus que ce que vous n’auriez imaginé. Evidemment, si c’était possible, vous adoreriez pouvoir affirmer que Ravus et vous êtes sur un pied d’égalité mais vous avez bien conscience que votre place demeure parmi les serviteurs et certainement pas aux côtés du prince de Tenebrae.

 

Noctis vous observe pendant quelques secondes avant d’ajouter :

 

« En tout cas, vous semblez proches. Du coup, je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a l’air de ne pas m’aimer ? »

 

Vous souhaiteriez pouvoir répondre honnêtement à Noctis, mais vous n’êtes pas sûre que lui révéler la dure vérité soit une bonne chose.

 

« Eh bien, je pense qu’il est un peu jaloux de vous voir passer autant de temps avec sa sœur. » expliquez-vous, ce qui n’est pas un mensonge sans pour autant être trop difficile à entendre pour le jeune garçon.

 

« Ah, je ne savais pas… » dit pensivement Noctis, avant de reprendre : « Tu as l’air de bien le connaître. »

 

« Il est vrai que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble… » répondez-vous, soudain prise d’une certaine mélancolie. « J’ai l’impression de le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui être utile, même si j’ai le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose… »

 

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

 

_?!?_

 

Vous regardez Noctis avec stupéfaction. Vous ne vous attendiez absolument pas à cette question. Votre corps est brusquement saisi d’un déferlement incontrôlé d’émotions tandis que vos joues rougissent et que votre cœur se met à battre la chamade.

 

_Est-ce que je l’aime… ?_

 

Vous pensez de nouveau à Ravus, à son visage, à sa voix, à son caractère bienveillant, au sentiment de joie qui vous envahit lorsqu’il vous rejoint dans sa chambre, à celui que vous avez éprouvé lorsque vous l’avez vu vêtu de ses habits d’apparat, au bonheur de le voir sourire, tout simplement.

 

Impossible de nier l’évidence.

 

« …oui. Oui, je crois... » murmurez-vous dans la lueur orangée du soleil couchant.

 

« Noctis ! » appelle soudain une voix depuis l’autre côté du champ.

 

Vous vous retournez en même temps que le principal intéressé pour voir accourir au milieu des fleurs le roi Regis accompagné par Lunafreya et quelques gardes du palais.

 

Vous restez figée sur place, comme si votre vie s’était arrêtée, attendant avec anxiété l’inéluctable punition qui vous guette.

 

« Papa ! » s’exclame Noctis alors que son père le rejoint et le prend dans ses bras avec inquiétude.

 

« Noctis, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demande-t-il.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Oh, que les Six soient loués ! » dit Regis avec soulagement.

 

« Luna, regarde ! J’ai fait ça pour toi ! »

 

Alors que Noctis tend le collier de fleurs vers Lunafreya, son père l’interrompt :

 

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. Que faisais-tu ici ? »

 

« J’étais venu attendre Luna, elle a dit qu’on irait dans le champ aujourd’hui ! »

 

S’avançant vers le roi, Lunafreya explique d’une voix douce :

 

« J’avais en effet proposé que nous sortions aujourd’hui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais seul. »

 

« Je voulais te faire une surprise ! » répond Noctis.

 

« Et bien sache que tu n’as pas à sortir sans permission, et encore moins avec des inconnus. » gronde Regis avant de reposer Noctis au sol et de se tourner vers vous d’un air sévère. « Puis-je savoir de quel droit tu as fait sortir mon fils du palais ? »

 

Tous les regards se braquent instantanément sur vous. Terrorisée, vous répondez d’une petite voix :

 

« Le prince Noctis désirait se rendre dans le champ, alors j’ai accédé à sa requête. »

 

« Tu t’es donc crue suffisamment importante pour prendre la responsabilité d’éloigner mon fils du château ? »

 

« Mais papa, c’est moi qui lui ai demandé… »

 

« Silence Noctis, s’il-te-plait. Que tu lui aies demandé ou non ne change rien au fait qu’elle n’avait pas à accepter le caprice d’un enfant encore convalescent en prenant le risque de sortir seule avec lui. »

 

Vous baissez les yeux. Enoncées de cette façon, vos actions semblent réellement stupides et irresponsables.

 

« Je te défends d’approcher de nouveau mon fils, est-ce clair ? » ajoute Regis.

 

« Oui, Votre Majesté. » répondez-vous faiblement.

 

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de décider en lieu et place de la reine Sylva dans cette situation mais crois bien que ton attitude mérite un renvoi pur et simple. » ajoute-t-il, vous plongeant immédiatement dans un profond désespoir.

 

_Non… Pas ça ! Si ça se produit, où Ethan et moi allons vivre ? Et Ravus… je ne veux pas le décevoir… je ne le reverrai plus…_

 

« Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec cette enfant, Votre Majesté. » dit une voix féminine semblant faire irruption depuis le néant.

 

A vos côtés apparait tout à coup la femme aux cheveux noir d’ébène.

 

_Gentiana…_

 

La Messagère divine vous sourit gentiment, avant de continuer d’une voix douce :

 

« Ni le prince Noctis, ni cette jeune fille ne pensaient à mal lorsqu’ils se sont rendus ici. Je peux même attester qu’elle a pris grand soin de votre fils durant tout le temps qu’ils ont passé en ces lieux. »

 

_Alors… Gentiana était présente ? Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas l’avoir vue…_

 

« Je vous remercie d’avoir veillé sur mon fils mais cela n’excuse en rien le comportement de cette domestique. » répond Regis.

 

« Elle n’a pourtant fait que répondre aux désirs du jeune prince. N’est-ce pas ce que vous-même essayez d’accomplir chaque jour ? »

 

Face aux paroles de Gentiana, le roi tempère sa colère :

 

« Nos rôles sont très différents. Mais soit. Puisqu’il n’est heureusement rien arrivé de grave à Noctis, je laisserai le soin au personnel du palais de décider de son sort. » concède-t-il sans vous adresser un regard avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de se diriger vers le château avec Lunafreya, escortés par les gardes.

 

Comme si vous veniez d’être secouée par une tempête, vous demeurez interdite alors que le petit groupe s’éloigne de vous.

 

« Tu ferais bien de rentrer aussi. » vous dit gentiment Gentiana.

 

« Ah… oui… Merci. » bafouillez-vous, apeurée à l’idée d’affronter la punition de monsieur Poquelin et encore pire, la déception de Ravus.

 

Pourtant, il vous faut y aller.

 

Après avoir de nouveau remercié Gentiana de vous avoir défendue, vous vous dirigez vers la maison royale comme si vous marchiez vers votre échafaud.

 

 

Les réprimandes de monsieur Poquelin furent encore plus difficiles à supporter que prévu. Bien qu’il passe sa colère sur vous dans les sous-sols, vous avez le sentiment que le palais tout entier peut l’entendre proférer ses reproches.

 

N’étant pas en mesure d’argumenter face à lui, vous vous contentez d’encaisser honteusement ses « …je te l’avais pourtant dit ! », « …comportement irresponsable et inconscient… », « …et s’il était arrivé quelque chose au prince Noctis ? », « …tu nous as tous humiliés… », priant de tout votre être pour que la sentence ne soit pas trop lourde pour vous ainsi que pour votre frère qui pâtirait pour sûr des répercussions de votre renvoi.

 

« … Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. » soupire finalement monsieur Poquelin. « Si tu n’es pas capable de suivre de simples directives, tu n’as rien à faire en ces lieux. »

 

 _Et voilà, je le savais…_ pensez-vous, réfléchissant déjà à vos maigres options face aux conséquences de votre congédiement.

 

Prête à rassembler vos affaires, vous êtes étonnée d’entendre une autre voix s’élever dans la petite pièce :

 

« C’est assez, monsieur Poquelin. Je m’occupe du reste. »

_Ravus !_

 

Votre cœur bondit de joie dans votre poitrine mais vous réprimez aussitôt vos ardeurs en découvrant l’expression sérieuse sur son visage.

De son côté le majordome parait frustré de ne pas avoir le dernier mot avec vous, mais il ne peut bien sûr pas désobéir.

 

« Comme il vous plaira, Sire Ravus. » répond-il avant de quitter la pièce, vous laissant seule face au prince de Tenebrae.

 

Le silence règne dans la petite salle. Bien que vous n’osiez pas regarder Ravus droit dans les yeux, vous pouvez sentir sur vous son lourd regard.

 

 _Je crois que je préférais encore les remontrances de monsieur Poquelin…_ songez-vous tant vous avez honte de votre comportement vis-à-vis de Ravus et êtes effrayée quant à sa réaction envers vous.

 

« Viens avec moi. » vous dit-il finalement.

 

Incapable de raisonner correctement dans la confusion de vos sentiments, vous lui emboitez le pas sans discuter.

 

Ne sachant absolument pas à quoi vous attendre, vous êtes surprise de constater que vous avez regagné l’étage de ses appartements. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, vous pénétrez tous les deux à l’intérieur de la chambre et laissez Ravus aller s’assoir tranquillement sur le petit canapé d’où il vous demande :

 

« Peux-tu me préparer mes affaires pour demain, s’il-te-plait ? »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Déconcertée, vous restez à votre place sans bouger.

 

« Ah ! Et j’aurai besoin de l’encyclopédie que j’étudiais avant-hier aussi. N’oublie pas d’aller me la chercher. » ajoute-t-il calmement.

 

« Euh… »

 

Constatant que vous ne vous mettez pas l’œuvre, Ravus vous dévisage :

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

« Et bien… hum… je… je ne m’attendais pas à ça… » bafouillez-vous.

 

« Et à quoi t’attendais-tu exactement ? » vous demande-t-il en vous fixant de ses yeux perçants.

 

« Je… je pensais que vous auriez quelque chose à dire à propos de cette après-midi… » expliquez-vous timidement.

 

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as voulu être gentille et ça s’est retourné contre toi. Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. »

 

« Tout de même, je… »

 

N’attendant pas la fin de votre phrase, Ravus se lève du canapé et vient se placer juste devant vous, provoquant une accélération remarquable de votre rythme cardiaque.

 

_« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »_

 

La question de Noctis vous revient en tête tandis que le visage de Ravus n’est qu’à quelques centimètres du vôtre pour vous dire :

 

« Ce qui arrivé est de la faute de Noctis. Il n’avait pas à te demander de l’accompagner. Tu n’as rien fait de mal. »

 

_!_

 

« De plus… » poursuit-il, « … lorsque je t’ai fait entrer à mon service, j’ai accepté d’être responsable de ta personne et je t’ai promis que je veillerai sur toi et sur les tiens. Je ne fais qu’être fidèle à mes engagements, contentes-toi d’en faire de même. »

 

« Je… »

 

Vous peinez à trouver vos mots tant votre gratitude est grande. Les larmes vous montent aux yeux tandis que vous vous inclinez devant Ravus pour lui dire d’une voix tremblotante :

 

« Je vous remercie. Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour tout. »

 

Tapotant gentiment sa main sur votre épaule, il vous sourit avant de retourner à ses occupations comme si rien ne s’était produit. Pour vote part, vous ressentez un profond soulagement. Alors que vous essuyez les perles d’humidité aux coins de vos yeux et entreprenez d’exécuter les tâches qu’il vous a demandées, vous repensez aux mots de Noctis :

 

 _Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui ?_ réfléchissez-vous avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Ravus qui feuillète tranquillement un livre à quelques mètres, provoquant chez vous un sentiment de plénitude trahi par le sourire esquissé inconsciemment sur vos lèvres.

 

_Oui. Je l’aime._

 

***

 

Bénéficiant de la protection de Ravus vous avez échappé à de lourdes sanctions et êtes restée à ses côtés pour votre plus grand plaisir malgré la désapprobation de monsieur Poquelin.

 

Par une journée ensoleillée, vous suivez Ravus dans les jardins où se sont également rendus la reine Sylva, le roi Regis, Lunafreya et Noctis ainsi que quelques représentants du palais.

Bien qu’il soit toujours assis dans un fauteuil roulant, le jeune prince semble aller mieux, poussé sous les frondaisons par Lunafreya sous le regard consterné de son frère. De votre côté vous faites votre possible pour ne pas vous faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas reproduire la moindre erreur en présence du roi.

 

« Je crois que je vais devoir m’y résoudre… » vous dit soudain Ravus.

 

« A propos du prince Noctis ? » devinez-vous.

 

« … »

 

Ravus émet un profond soupir.

 

« Cela m’insupporte de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’aider. » dit-il en observant sa sœur. « Mais… elle n’a pas l’air malheureuse. »

 

Vous vous contentez de garder le silence, n’étant pas en position d’ajouter quoi que soit, vous contentant de compatir pour Ravus.

 

« Finalement, je me dis que tu as peut-être raison et… » poursuit ce dernier, avant de s’interrompre. « Tu n’entends pas comme un bruit ? » vous demande-t-il soudainement.

 

Vous tendez l’oreille. Au-delà du clapotis des cascades et mêlé aux bruissements des feuillages, une sorte de bourdonnement semble résonner au-dessus de vous. Levant vos yeux vers le ciel, vous y découvrez de menaçantes silhouettes aux formes familières.

 

Avant même que quiconque n’ait le temps de le réaliser, des soldats pleuvent tout autour de l’assemblée, décimant les gardes du palais et semant le chaos.

 

Vous reconnaissez leurs uniformes. Vous avez déjà vu ce blason sur les habits de votre père.

 

_Des soldats magitech… le Niflheim…_

 

L’attaque est fulgurante. Les ressortissants Tenebraens tombent les uns après les autres. Tout autour de vous, la panique est telle que vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que vous devez ou pouvez faire.

 

Au milieu du vacarme, une voix s’élève dans votre dos :

 

« Attention ! »

 

Il n’a fallu à Ravus qu’une fraction de seconde pour se jeter sur vous et vous sauver du tir d’un soldat magitech. Malheureusement en vous protégeant c’est son bras qui a reçu la balle, l’impact vous faisant trébucher tous les deux au sol.

 

« Ravus ! » vous exclamez-vous, terrorisée à la vue de sa blessure.

 

Mais aucun de vous deux n’a l’opportunité de réagir alors que devant vous se trouve déjà un autre soldat, son arme pointée dans votre direction.

 

_Je vais mourir…_

 

Par réflexe, vous serrez la main de Ravus.

 

C’est alors qu’une silhouette se place devant vous, faisant barrière au mur de flammes pour protéger la vie de son fils en dépit de la sienne.

 

« Mère ! » s’écrie Ravus à l’instant même où le corps de la reine est transpercé par la lame d’un guerrier robuste recouvert d’une lourde armure intégrale.

 

La scène est si atroce qu’aucun de vous deux n’est en mesure de bouger.

 

Le guerrier massif quant à lui se détourne de vous pour aller attaquer le roi Régis qui tente de s’enfuir avec Noctis. Après avoir repoussé les assauts du soldat grâce à sa magie, le roi prend son fils dans ses bras et saisit la main de Lunafreya afin de s’échapper.

Désespéré au milieu du champ de bataille, Ravus se redresse en dépit de sa blessure pour l’appeler :

 

« S’il-vous-plait roi Regis ! Aidez-nous ! »

 

Si ses mots n’atteignent pas le monarque qui poursuit sa fuite avec son fils, ils touchent cependant Lunafreya qui choisit de laisser les membres de la famille Lucis Caelum s’éloigner afin de répondre à l’appel de son frère malgré les supplications du Noctis.

 

Tout s’est ensuite enchaîné très vite.

 

Des bataillons de soldats se sont lancés à la poursuite du roi tandis que d’autres rassemblaient en un petit groupe les survivants de l’assaut dont vous faisiez miraculeusement partie.

Bien que vos jambes tremblaient vous les avez forcées à vous porter afin de pouvoir soutenir Ravus. Blessé et forcément choqué, il s’est appuyé sur vous tout en contemplant avec effroi le corps sans vie de sa mère gisant au sol à quelques mètres de là.

Bientôt, vous avez été rejoints par Lunafreya qui a pris votre relai auprès de son frère, le serrant dans ses bras tandis qu’ils partageaient ensemble leur chagrin.

Enfin, les soldats vous ont tous escortés jusqu’au palais Fenastala pour en faire votre prison, revendiquant l’annexion des territoires de Tenebrae à l’empire du Niflheim.


	5. Rôle

L’attaque du Niflheim ce jour-là eut de lourdes conséquences. L’empire s’empara des territoires du pays de Tenebrae qui, en l’absence d’un dirigeant à sa tête, n’eut aucun moyen d’y résister, devenant de ce fait un ennemi du royaume du Lucis qui se retrouva sans alliés officiels dans la guerre contre le Niflheim.

Cependant, l’empereur Iedolas Aldercapt décida de laisser son autonomie au palais Fenestala, craignant certainement les répercussions qu’aurait auprès du peuple la mainmise sur la terre des Oracles. De ce fait, Ravus et Lunafreya ont été autorisés à y demeurer afin de s’assurer d’une bonne image vis-à-vis des populations, bien que les deux héritiers Nox Fleuret n’aient en réalité plus aucun pouvoir politique.

 

Le fonctionnement du palais étant resté le même, vous avez pu conserver votre place au service de Ravus. Mais si votre situation est restée identique, vos deux cœurs ont quant à eux subi de profonds changements.

 

Anéanti par la mort de sa mère, Ravus s’est convaincu que le roi Regis en était le responsable et que son refus d’aider Tenebrae n’était que le reflet d’un caractère lâche et égoïste.

 

« Tout est de sa faute. » fulmine Ravus devant la tombe de la défunte reine.

 

« Vous savez qu’il n’aurait jamais souhaité une telle tragédie. » lui répondez-vous avec douceur.

 

« Peu m’importe ! Si lui et Noctis n’étaient pas venus à Tenebrae, l’empire ne nous aurait jamais attaqués ! »

 

« Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr… »

 

« J’en suis sûr ! Tu étais là toi aussi, tu as bien vu que ce n’était pas nous que le général Glauca cherchait ! Ils étaient là pour tuer le roi et s’emparer de sa magie ! Et lui, qu’a-t-il fait pour nous aider ? Il s’est contenté de prendre la fuite en nous abandonnant à l’empire ! C’est de sa faute si ma mère est morte ! »

 

Vous regardez le visage de Ravus. Bien plus que par la colère, il est habité par le chagrin et l’incompréhension d’avoir perdu sa mère dans de telles circonstances. Vous connaissez ce sentiment. Vous l’avez déjà affronté. C’est pourquoi vous vous efforcez de l’aider à faire son deuil comme vous avez pu le faire :

 

« Je comprends votre douleur, croyez-moi. Mais votre courroux ne ramènera pas la reine Sylva, surtout si vous le dirigez contre les mauvaises personnes. »

 

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu veux juste te moquer de moi. » vous répond-il. « Ne crois pas que tu peux appréhender ma situation parce que tu en as vécu une similaire. Ça n’a rien à voir. Il ne s’agit pas seulement de ma mère, mais de tout notre pays. Nous avons subi injustice, humiliation et déchéance par la faute du roi Regis. Et crois bien qu’un jour, il paiera pour ça. »

 

« Je souhaite simplement que vous ne vous perdiez pas sur les sentiers de la vengeance. » dites-vous calmement.

 

« Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J’ai choisi ma voie et je m’y tiendrai. » conclut Ravus, à votre grand regret.

 

L’attaque du Niflheim a transformé la jeune personne bienveillante que vous aimez en un homme avide de pouvoir et de vengeance. Cependant, vous savez que ce n’est qu’une façade en réponse au traumatisme qu’il a subi et que son caractère bon et digne existe toujours, comme vous avez l’occasion de le constater lorsque vous n’êtes que tous les deux.

 

Mais si Ravus a pris de nouvelles résolutions suite à l’assaut tragique, c’est aussi votre cas.

 

Vous étiez déjà frustrée d’appartenir à un autre univers que celui de Ravus, un monde où vous n’êtes pas en mesure de l’aider face aux problématiques posées par les Six, l’Oracle, le roi élu et la magie, mais l’offensive de l’empire a fini de vous convaincre de votre inutilité lorsque vous avez failli à protéger celui que vous aimez. Vous avez donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de devenir plus qu’une servante personnelle pour Ravus : dorénavant, vous vous entrainerez afin d’assurer la fonction de garde-du-corps.

 

_Il en aura besoin, d’autant plus s’il persiste dans cette voie…_

 

Sachant qu’il désapprouverait votre décision, comme l’ensemble des gens de votre entourage, vous avez commencé à pratiquer seule et en secret dans les salles d’entrainement du palais.

 

Dès que vous avez un peu de temps libre, vous vous rendez en cachette dans des lieux où vous vous efforcez d’apprendre les bases du combat. Vous débutez par des exercices simples consistant à renforcer votre corps et assimilez par cœur les mouvements décrits dans les livres sur le sujet que vous empruntez à la bibliothèque du palais.

Comme arme, vous avez choisi une épée courte. Plus facile à manier et plus discrète qu’une épée classique, vous avez estimé qu’elle ferait parfaitement l’affaire pour du combat rapproché et donc pour la défense personnelle de Ravus.

 

Le temps passant, vous ressentez également le besoin d’être plus indépendante. Si vous n’êtes pas en mesure de vous prendre charge, comment pouvez-vous espérer vous occuper de Ravus ou même de votre frère ?

 

_Ethan…_

 

Sur ordre du Niflheim, l’effectif du palais Fenestala a été réduit au strict minimum. Votre frère n’y étant pas employé il a été transféré à Gralea, la capitale impériale, sans que vous ne puissiez rien vous y opposer.

Vous entretenez avec lui une correspondance vous prouvant qu’il va bien et que le Niflheim lui a trouvé une place au sein de sa structure, mais vous n’êtes pas rassurée pour autant. L’empire a déjà trahi votre famille une fois. Vous ne les laisserez pas faire du mal à votre petit frère.

 

_Ethan, je te le promets, dès que j’en aurai les moyens je viendrai te chercher._

 

***

 

Voilà déjà quatre années que l’empire a pris possession de Tenebrae.

 

Tandis que la pression du Niflheim se fait de plus en plus forte, Lunafreya a décidé d’assumer précocement ses responsabilités d’Oracle afin d’aider les populations touchées par le Mal de la planète, mais aussi d’obtenir une position privilégiée lui permettant d’acquérir certains droits pour son pays face aux impériaux.

 

A la tombée de la nuit, vous sortez du palais pour rejoindre Ravus qui s’est retranché dans les jardins. Marchant sur le tapis d’herbe doux, vous le retrouvez dos à vous et fixant les cascades reflétant les rayons lunaires.

 

« Je ne veux pas qu’elle y aille. » vous dit-il sans se retourner.

 

« Je le sais. » répondez-vous calmement.

 

« Elle ne veut pas m’écouter. Je lui ai dit qu’elle était trop jeune, qu’elle n’avait pas à faire ça pour nous aider mais elle n’a rien voulu entendre… »

 

« C’est donc la raison de cette dispute qui vous a conduit ici ? » comprenez-vous.

 

Sur ces mots, Ravus se tourne enfin vers vous. Vous le regardez tandis qu’autour de vous les lucioles se mettent à danser dans la nuit, éclairant les traits fins de son visage et se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs. Vous réalisez le temps écoulé depuis votre premier jour au palais face à ce bel homme de vingt ans dont vous êtes un peu plus éprise chaque jour, remerciant les Six de vous permettre de vous tenir encore à ses côtés.

 

« C’est bien plus qu’une dispute. C’est… » commence-t-il, sans avoir la force de poursuivre.

 

« Je comprends. » dites-vous gentiment. « Si Dame Lunafreya accepte ses fonctions d’Oracle, cela signifiera que son destin sera scellé. »

 

« Cela m’est insupportable. Pourquoi faut-il qu’elle endure toute cette souffrance ? »

 

Vous vous approchez de Ravus et osez prendre ses mains dans les vôtres pour le réconforter.

 

« En dépit de son devoir, Dame Lunafreya est très chanceuse. »

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Bien sûr. Car elle a le plus bienveillant et dévoué des frères. » répondez en souriant. « Je suis persuadée que si Dame Lunafreya a trouvé la force d’assumer ses responsabilités, c’est aussi parce qu’elle sait que vous serez toujours à ses côtés pour l’aider et la soutenir. »

 

Vos mots font apparaître une expression de tristesse sur le visage de Ravus.

 

« J’aimerais pouvoir te contredire… » dit-il doucement.

 

Vous serrez un peu plus ses mains. Vous souhaiteriez aller plus loin, le prendre dans vos bras, le caresser voire même l’embrasser, mais ce n’est malheureusement pas possible depuis votre position. Alors vous vous contentez de mots de réconfort, de faire acte de présence, de lui sourire.

 

Tout comme Ravus regrette de ne pouvoir faire plus pour sa sœur, vous regrettez vous aussi de ne pas pouvoir être plus pour lui qu’une vulgaire dame de compagnie.

 

« Venez. » lui dites-vous avec gentillesse en l’entrainant avec vous. « Nous devons nous préparer pour la cérémonie de demain. Vous aurez besoin de repos pour affronter cette journée. »

 

Alors que vous vous mettez en mouvement, vous sentez les doigts de Ravus saisir fermement votre main pour finalement remonter jusqu’à votre bras et vous tirer vers lui. Avant même de le réaliser, votre corps et le sien sont l’un contre l’autre tandis qu’il vous serre dans ses bras et vous chuchote à l’oreille :

 

« Ne me quitte pas. »

 

Votre cœur bat si fort dans votre poitrine que vous avez l’impression qu’il va exploser, vous tentez de dissimuler votre respiration saccadée mais vous avez du mal à contenir vos sentiments tant le contact de Ravus est agréable.

 

Les joues empourprées et l’esprit confus, vous lui murmurez simplement :

 

« Jamais. »

 

Votre réponse semble permettre à Ravus de se détendre un peu bien qu’il vous tienne toujours dans ses bras.

 

Vous demeurez ainsi pendant de longues minutes qui auront été sans nul doute parmi les plus belles de votre vie.

 

***

 

Le jour du sacre de la nouvelle Oracle est finalement arrivé.

 

Dans tout le pays le peuple est en liesse, et cette allégresse se propage également aux nations voisines pour qui l’avènement de la seule personne capable de lutter contre l’infection par le Mal de la planète est une bonne nouvelle qui mérite que l’on s’en réjouisse.

Pour célébrer l’évènement mais aussi s’assurer que la situation reste sous contrôle, l’empire a envoyé une délégation menée par son chancelier afin de rappeler aux Tenebraens qui détient le pouvoir.

Bien qu’il n’ait aucune envie de coopérer avec les impériaux, en tant qu’aîné des Nox Fleuret Ravus reste le représentant de son pays et est donc contraint de les accueillir selon les règles de bienséance.

 

« Cela ne m’enchante vraiment pas. » vous dit-il alors que vous l’aidez à finir de se préparer. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais leur dérouler le tapis rouge après la façon dont ils nous ont traités. »

 

« Ce n’est que de la diplomatie, vous n’avez pas besoin de les apprécier. » répondez-vous.

 

« Evidemment. Tout ceci n’est que de la mise en scène. D’ailleurs l’empereur n’a même pas pris la peine de se déplacer en personne, cela montre bien à quel point il se moque de nous. »

 

Vous demeurez silencieuse. Ravus a raison. Le Niflheim a fait mine de laisser un semblant d’autonomie à Tenebrae afin de s’en assurer pacifiquement le contrôle, mais dans les faits la nation ne dispose que d’un statut de colonie impériale sans rien pouvoir lui opposer, rendant le sacre de Lunafreya d’autant plus déterminant.

 

Perdue dans vos pensées, vous êtes soudain rappelée à la réalité par la voix de Ravus :

 

« Hé ? Tu as fini ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Hein ? Oh, euh, oui. » bafouillez-vous en lissant une dernière fois son manteau.

 

Pendant un instant, aucun de vous deux n’ajoute quoi que ce soit. La situation n’est guère réjouissante et vous avez chacun vos frustrations. Si Ravus est inquiet pour l’avenir de sa sœur et indigné par la venue des impériaux, de votre côté vous craignez qu’il ne lui arrive malheur sans que vous soyez en mesure de le protéger.

Votre niveau de maniement de l’épée ne vous permettant pas de prétendre défendre Ravus mieux qu’il ne le ferait lui-même, vous vous contentez de lui dire à regrets :

 

« Bien. Je crois que tout est prêt. Bonne chance et surtout, faites bien attention à vous. »

 

Une étrange expression traverse le visage de Ravus, comme s’il s’attendait à autre chose de votre part.

 

« Merci. » vous répond-il sans conviction tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

 

Cependant, à votre grande surprise il ne la franchit pas, s’arrête et se retourne vers vous :

 

« En fait… je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« J’ai envie que tu restes à mes côtés. » ajoute-t-il, ce qui ne vous aide pas à y voir plus clair.

 

« Mais…Je n’ai aucun rôle d’importance pour Tenebrae, je n’y suis même pas née, comment pourrais-je justifier ma présence… »

 

« Je m’en moque. » vous coupe Ravus. « Les autres n’ont pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que quelqu’un en qui j’ai confiance et dont je suis proche soit avec moi. Et étant donné que ma sœur a d’autres priorités aujourd’hui, il n’y a personne d’autre que toi pour tenir ce rôle. »

 

Vous restez bouche bée par sa déclaration.

 

 _Je compte à ce point pour lui ?_ songez-vous.

 

« Alors ? Tu es partante ? » vous presse-t-il.

 

« Bien sûr ! » répondez-vous avec entrain, incapable de dissimuler votre joie. « Si c’est ce que vous désirez, ce sera avec plaisir. »

 

« Parfait. Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous allons te trouver une tenue plus adaptée. »

 

Il est vrai que vos habits de domestique feraient pâle figure à un évènement si officiel, vous suivez donc Ravus jusque dans une petite pièce semblable à un dressing afin de remédier à cet impair.

 

« Voilà. C’est ici que sont rangées certaines des anciennes tenues de ma sœur. Choisis-en une. » vous dit-il.

 

« Etes-vous sûr ? » demandez-vous en rougissant. « Je veux dire, ce sont les vêtements de Dame Lunafreya, je ne sais pas si… »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Elle ne se sert pas ou peu de ce qui est entreposé ici. Vous avez à peu près le même gabarit, tu devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui te va. »

 

« Euh, d’accord, si vous le dites… »

 

Vous avez le sentiment de vivre une scène surréaliste. Aidée par Ravus vous fouillez dans la collection d’habits afin d’en trouver à votre taille. Finalement, vous dénichez une longue robe simple et ample qui pourrait vous aller. Approuvant votre choix, Ravus sort de la pièce pour vous laisser essayer le vêtement.

 

Alors que vous descendez la fermeture à glissière afin d’enfiler la robe, vos doigts effleurent le tissu fin et raffiné procurant une sensation de douceur que vous n’avez jamais expérimentée.

 

 _Ça n’a rien à voir avec les habits que j’ai pu avoir au cours de ma vie…_ admirez-vous tout en revêtant la robe avec précaution.

 

Bien que le vêtement n’ait pas été taillé pour vous, son design lui permet de recouvrir votre corps en épousant vos formes lorsque c’est nécessaire, se contentant de tomber en formant de jolies pliures dans les autres cas. Sans miroir pour avoir un aperçu, vous pivotez sur vous-même de façon à sentir l’habit sur vous, laissant le bas de la robe s’envoler gracieusement pour suivre votre mouvement.

L’espace d’un instant, vous n’êtes plus cette servante anonyme du palais mais avez le sentiment d’en devenir la princesse.

 

« Est-ce que c’est bon ? » vous demande Ravus depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

 

« Oui ! »

 

« Voyons ça… » dit-il tout en pénétrant de nouveau dans la pièce avant de s’arrêter subitement devant vous.

 

« Il y a un problème ? » le questionnez-vous avec inquiétude.

 

« Non… C’est simplement que…je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça t’aille si bien. » souffle-t-il en vous scrutant avec une certaine fascination.

 

Le temps que votre cerveau assimile l’information, vos joues ont déjà viré au pourpre.

 

« Ah, et bien…tant mieux… » bafouillez-vous.

 

Ravus s’approche de vous pour vous donner un petit gilet :

 

« Mets ça par-dessus. Ça finira de donner un côté plus officiel à l’ensemble. » vous demande-t-il d’une voix douce sans vous quitter des yeux.

 

« D’accord… » dites-vous en enfilant le boléro aux motifs des fleurs de Sylle. « Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

 

« Hum, je pense qu’il y a encore un détail à ajuster… » ajoute-t-il en se penchant sur vous jusqu’à glisser ses doigts dans vos cheveux, défaisant d’un mouvement habile les attaches qui les maintenaient afin de les laisser tomber en cascade sur vos épaules.

 

Avec maîtrise, Ravus rabat quelques mèches pour coiffer simplement mais élégamment vos cheveux.

 

« Voilà, tu es bien plus jolie comme ça… »

 

Vous ne savez plus quoi faire ou dire. Tout ce que vous savez, c’est que votre cœur bat à un rythme effréné et que vous ne voudriez être nulle part ailleurs.

 

Ravus et vous échangez un regard pendant quelques secondes, avant que cet instant ne soit finalement rompu par une horloge retentissant dans le lointain.

 

« Allons-y. » dit-il.

 

Vous acquiescez et le suivez hors des quartiers de Lunafreya pour aller assister à la cérémonie du sacre de l’Oracle aux premières loges.

 

 

Comme Ravus l’a requis vous demeurez à ses côtés sur le chemin menant à l’entrée du palais, provoquant indifférence ou étonnement chez ceux qui vous reconnaissent. Vous souriez encore en vous remémorant la réaction silencieuse mais outrée de monsieur Poquelin lorsqu’il vous a aperçue ainsi vêtue et dans des lieux que vous n’êtes pas censée fréquenter, suivant très officiellement les déplacements de Ravus. Ce dernier ne semble d’ailleurs pas s’en inquiéter, se contentant simplement de veiller à ce que vous le suiviez en toute circonstance.

Bien que vous fassiez de votre mieux pour ne pas faire de faux pas, vous avez toujours peur d’enfreindre une règle cruciale du protocole et au-delà de l’humiliation que cela vous ferait subir, de causer du tort du tort à Ravus.

 

Surtout face à la délégation du Niflheim.

 

En retrait derrière Ravus, vous regardez avec anxiété les impériaux s’avancer jusqu’aux portes du château. Le petit groupe est constitué de quatre soldats magitech d’élite, de quelques politiciens et de hauts responsables, tous menés par celui dont la présence éclipse totalement ses congénères : le chancelier.

 

« Bien le bonjour ! C’est un grand honneur que d’être reçu au fameux palais Fenestala… Je me présente : Ardyn Izunia, chancelier du Niflheim et ambassadeur de l’empereur en ces lieux. »

 

L’homme ponctue son discours par une révérence appuyée avant de replacer son chapeau sur ses cheveux aux reflets pourpres tout en souriant non sans une certaine moquerie.

 

Vous vous rappelez de lui. Lorsque vous étiez au Niflheim vous avez déjà entendu son nom et son attitude pour le moins improbable ne fait pas partie des choses que l’on oublie facilement. Et aujourd’hui comme par le passé, ce Ardyn Izunia ne vous inspire pas confiance.

 

« C’est un honneur de vous recevoir à Tenebrae, chancelier. » lui répond Ravus d’un ton poli mais froid. « J’espère que votre visite vous sera profitable. »

 

« C’est très aimable de votre part, Sire Ravus Nox Fleuret. N’ayez aucune crainte quant à ce sujet, mon voyage est déjà fort intéressant. » dit le chancelier d’un sourire plein d’ironie avant de vous adresser un regard qui vous met instantanément mal à l’aise.

 

« Vous m’en voyez ravi. » poursuit Ravus, imperturbable. « Si vous le permettez, nous allons maintenant nous rendre sur le lieu de la cérémonie. »

 

« Avec grand plaisir. »

 

Laissant Ravus passer devant lui, le chancelier se contente de le suivre d’une marche allègre et nonchalante. Vous emboîtez ensuite le pas au petit groupe avec les dignitaires Tenebraens, votre regard ne quittant le dos de Ravus que pour fixer celui d’Ardyn, guettant la moindre action suspecte de sa part.

_Et quand bien même… Si le chancelier tente quoi que ce soit, que pourrais-je y faire ?_ déplorez-vous alors que vous atteignez bientôt le lieu de la cérémonie.

 

Installés sur l’estrade permettant de suivre l’avancée de la procession sacrée, vous vous placez le plus près possible de Ravus et le plus loin du chancelier tout en essayant de demeurer dans l’ombre. Malgré tout, certaines personnes parmi la foule venue célébrer l’avènement de la nouvelle Oracle vous dévisagent avec insistance, parlant à voix basse, tantôt curieuses, tantôt choquées par votre présence.

 

« N’y prête pas attention. » vous chuchote gentiment Ravus. « Tu es à ta place avec moi. »

 

« …D’accord. » lui murmurez-vous.

 

Ce ne sont que quelques mots mais entendre Ravus vous dire qu’il vous accepte à ses côtés vous comble de bonheur et révèle une expression heureuse sur votre visage, tandis que depuis l’autre côté de la tribune Ardyn vous observe avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

Enfin, la cérémonie commence. La foule jubile alors qu’apparait Lunafreya, tout de blanc vêtue et brandissant le trident des Oracles. Vous jetez un coup d’œil à Ravus : s’il regarde sa sœur avec fierté, vous décelez aussi dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

 

Le sacre se déroula sans heurts et à la fin de la journée Lunafreya était devenue à seize ans la plus jeune des Oracles, prête à se mettre au service du peuple et du roi élu lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

 

Rassemblant ses compatriotes à la nuit tombée, le chancelier s’apprête à repartir pour le Niflheim.

 

« Etes-vous certain de vouloir rentrer dès maintenant ? » demande Ravus.

 

« Oui. » lui répond Ardyn en jouant nonchalamment avec une pièce commémorative du sacre. « Nous avons vu ce que nous étions venus voir et avons fait acte de présence comme nous le devions. Il n’est pas utile que nous restions d’avantage en ces lieux. De toute manière, vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles de l’empire ! »

 

« … Très bien, comme il vous plaira. » dit Ravus tout en serrant le poing derrière son dos.

 

« C’était une fête très réussie. Mes amitiés à la nouvelle Oracle. » ajoute Ardyn d’un air malicieux avant de s’incliner puis de quitter le palais.

 

Une fois le dernier membre de la délégation impériale embarqué dans le vaisseau magitech qui les ramènera au Niflheim, Ravus laisse échapper un soupir avant de se tourner immédiatement vers vous :

 

« Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu me suis ? »

 

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondez-vous.

 

Expédiant ses dernières obligations, Ravus s’empresse de regagner ses appartements. Ce n’est qu’une fois à l’intérieur qu’il relâche la pression et que vous mesurez à quel point cette journée a été éprouvante pour lui.

 

« L’empire se moque bien de nous. Ce chancelier est venu nous narguer pour nous rappeler qui est aux commandes… Il a osé se comporter comme qu’il était chez lui, sur notre propre territoire… Je suis bien content qu’il ne soit pas resté une seconde de plus. »

 

« Il est vrai que son attitude n’était pas des plus respectueuses. » notez-vous.

 

« C’est rien de le dire… »

 

Le silence s’installe entre vous tandis que vous récupérez de votre rude journée. Complètement habituée à votre accoutrement royal, vous ne vous souvenez que maintenant que les habits que vous portez ne sont pas les vôtres.

 

« Que fais-tu ? » vous demande Ravus tandis que vous ôtez votre gilet.

 

« Je vous le rends… Je vais aller me changer afin de pouvoir restituer ses affaires à votre sœur... »

 

_…et retrouver ma place parmi les domestiques._

 

« Attends… » vous dit Ravus en se rapprochant de vous. « Garde-les encore un peu. »

 

« Euh… d’accord, si vous voulez… »

 

Tendrement, Ravus vous enlace. Vous sentez ses mains glisser sur le tissu fin de la robe jusque dans le bas de votre dos alors que vous pouvez humer le léger parfum musqué émanant de sa peau.

 

« Merci d’être restée avec moi. » dit-il simplement.

 

« Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose… »

 

« Tu étais là. »

 

Touchée par ses propos, vous osez laisser votre tête s’appuyer contre sa poitrine et fermer les yeux, profitant de son contact tant que vous le pouvez avant que la réalité ne vous arrache à ce conte merveilleux.


	6. Expérience

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que les rayons lunaires dessinent sur le revêtement de tatamis d’étranges formes allongées, vous vous appliquez à répéter des mouvements d’escrime dans une salle d’entrainement du palais.

 

Vous avez enfin réussi à dénicher une véritable arme pour remplacer votre épée factice en troquant quelques objets que vous pouvez vous procurer au château à un marchand à l’extérieur.

En effet, même si vous ne sortez pas souvent, il vous arrive de vous aventurer en dehors du domaine Fenestala pour effectuer quelques courses dans la ville où vous avez autrefois habité avec votre mère et votre frère. Vous avez ainsi pu récupérer une épée courte, mais avez également eu l’opportunité de vous entrainer avec un homme d’expérience rencontré à l’entrée d’un café et qui était ravi de pouvoir transmettre son savoir à quelqu’un.

Après des semaines à pratiquer seule avec comme seules références des livres, vous avez compris que si vous souhaitiez réellement être en mesure de défendre Ravus vous deviez vous confronter à de vrais adversaires aguerris et vous entrainer d’avantage pour atteindre son niveau. Pour ce faire, vous consacrez autant de temps que possible à vos exercices, motivée par l’envie de protéger celui que vous aimez.

 

 

Alors que le soleil de l’après-midi descend doucement sur l’horizon, vous échangez quelques passes dans la petite cour d’un jardin avec votre entraineur :

 

« Lève un peu plus le bras, voilà, comme ça… et tient la garde plus fermement ! » vous conseille-t-il.

 

« Comme ça ? » demandez-vous en modifiant votre placement.

 

« Oui, exactement ! Maintenant, voyons si tu t’en sors aussi bien dans cette position… »

 

Le maître d’arme vous attaque en pointant sa lame sur vous. Vous déviez son assaut et plongez pour riposter. L’homme esquive et prépare déjà une nouvelle offensive. Vous esquivez de justesse à votre tour, sa lame frôlant vos habits tandis que vous récupérez votre équilibre en reculant de quelques pas.

 

« Ha ha ! Très bien ! » se réjouit-il. « Tu as fait de gros progrès… »

 

« Merci. » répondez-vous.

 

« Bon, il se fait tard, ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui ! On se revoit quand tu veux, gamine ! »

 

« D’accord, merci beaucoup ! »

 

Ravie que votre entrainement porte ses fruits, vous vous empressez de rentrer au palais avant d’être en retard pour votre service de soirée auprès de Ravus. Vous pressez le pas pendant que le soleil disparait bien trop vite de votre champ de vision.

 

_Mince ! Je ne suis pas en avance !_

 

Vous regagnez le château en essayant d’être le plus discrète possible, gravissez les paliers en silence et pénétrez à pas feutrés dans la chambre de Ravus.

 

« Où étais-tu ? »

 

Vous aviez espéré que Ravus serait encore à l’étage inférieur en train de souper, mais apparemment il vous attendait depuis un petit moment, vous faisant redouter votre prochain échange.

 

« Euh… j’étais… en ville… » répondez-vous encore essoufflée par votre marche.

 

« A cette heure-ci ? » s’étonne-t-il.

 

« J’avais… quelque chose à faire… » bredouillez-vous, l’esprit embrumé et votre respiration saccadée.

 

Tandis qu’il vous observe avec attention, Ravus fronce les sourcils.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu caches ? »

 

« Mais… rien… »

 

Votre cœur continue de battre fort suite à votre effort physique, mais son rythme n’est en rien arrangé par la pression que fait peser sur vous le regard inquisiteur de Ravus.

 

Sans dire un mot, ce dernier s’avance vers vous. Inconsciemment, vous reculez jusqu’à ce que votre dos vienne buter contre la porte. Sans moyen de vous échapper, vous êtes contrainte de laisser Ravus se pencher sur vous et vous étudier dans les moindres détails, comme s’il cherchait à percer votre secret.

La proximité de son corps vous perturbe encore un peu plus, vous donnant bientôt le tournis.

 

_Qu’est-ce qu’il veut… ?_

 

Soudain, Ravus soulève votre bras et de son autre main écarte le tissu de votre manteau pour révéler une tache qui s’est répandue le long de votre tenue.

 

 _Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ?!?_ vous étonnez-vous en découvrant la trace. _On dirait…_

 

« Du sang. » dit Ravus.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Tu es blessée. »

 

Vous regardez plus attentivement au niveau de votre hanche et découvrez une entaille à l’endroit exact où votre entraineur a essayé vous atteindre un peu plus tôt… et a réussi.

 

« Je… » commencez-vous, mais vous sentez votre esprit se brouiller et votre vision se voiler.

 

Alors que vos genoux fléchissent sous votre poids, Ravus vous rattrape dans ses bras :

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l’instant, il faut te soigner. »

 

Incapable de protester, vous laissez Ravus vous porter et vous déposer sur son lit. Avec précaution, il relève votre tunique pour dévoiler votre peau salie par le liquide carmin, examinant votre plaie tout en demeurant d’un calme presque terrifiant.

 

« Il semblerait que ça soit superficiel. Ne bouge pas. » vous ordonne-t-il avant d’aller chercher des linges et des bandes pour vous faire un pansement.

 

Votre tête est si lourde que la chambre toute entière se met à tourner autour de vous. Tant que vos muscles étaient encore chauffés par l’effort vous ne vous étiez pas aperçue de la douleur provoquée par la blessure qui vous fait pourtant à présent bel et bien souffrir.

Comme si cette vérité venait vous frapper soudainement, vous réalisez que pour vous soigner Ravus vous a en partie déshabillée. Vos joues deviennent aussi rouges que le sang qui ruisselle lentement de votre plaie jusque sur les draps sous lesquels vous rêveriez de cacher votre expression honteuse.

Soudainement paniquée, vous essayez de vous relever pour quitter ce lit sur lequel vous n’avez aucun droit de vous étendre.

 

« Que fais-tu ? Je t’ai demandé de rester allongée. » vous dit Ravus en revenant vers le lit pour vous empêcher d’en descendre.

 

« Mais… je vais tacher les draps… » bafouillez-vous, expirant fébrilement de chauds souffles en même temps que votre futile excuse.

 

Sans que vous n’ayez le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive, Ravus se penche sur vous et vient vous embrasser, vous figeant littéralement sur place.

 

_Ses lèvres sont encore plus douces que ce que j’imaginais…_

 

Le baiser s’est produit si spontanément qu’il vous faut un certain temps avant de parvenir à assimiler ce qui vous arrive. Est-ce bien réel ? Qu’avez-vous donc fait pour vous retrouver dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi ? Vous n’en avez aucune idée.

 

Après plusieurs secondes, Ravus recule légèrement et vient caresser tendrement votre visage :

 

« Salir les draps est le cadet de mes soucis. La seule chose qui compte, c’est toi. » dit-il en vous regardant droit dans les yeux, transperçant littéralement votre âme.

 

Vous demeurez sans voix suite à cette déclaration. Même dans vos rêves les plus fous, vous n‘auriez jamais espéré qu’une telle chose se produise.

 

« Maintenant, laisse-moi faire. » dit-il en vous faisant vous rallonger.

 

Vous lui obéissez sans vous poser d’avantage de questions, fatiguée par votre blessure et vos intenses émotions.

 

Le temps parait s’écouler différemment tandis que Ravus nettoie consciencieusement votre plaie avant de la recouvrir d’un pansement. Le contact de ses doigts sur votre peau vous fait l’effet d’une caresse divine dont vous profitez autant que possible.

Une fois son ouvrage terminé, Ravus s’installe sur un tabouret au bord du lit tout en vous fixant avec inquiétude, consternation et une pointe de colère.

 

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

S’il ne semble pas furieux contre vous, il a néanmoins l’air extrêmement sérieux. Vous n’avez aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait réagir à votre explication. Vous décidez donc de dire la vérité, tout simplement :

 

« Je me suis blessée en m’entrainant à l’épée. »

 

Ravus lève un sourcil déconcerté par votre révélation.

 

« Un entrainement à l’épée ? » répète-t-il.

 

« Oui… » répondez-vous d’une voix faible.

 

Comme Ravus continue de vous dévisager, vous en concluez qu’il attend sûrement d’avantage de détails.

 

« J’ai décidé d’apprendre à me défendre toute seule, alors depuis un moment je m’entraine en lisant les livres de la bibliothèque… mais comme ça ne suffisait plus, j’ai trouvé quelqu’un en ville qui accepte de me faire pratiquer afin que je m’améliore. »

 

Ravus semble troublé de découvrir une partie de votre vie que vous lui avez dissimulée.

 

« D’accord, mais ça ne m’explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin d’apprendre à te battre. » vous presse-t-il.

 

« Pour vous. »

 

« ? »

 

Vous n’avez pu retenir plus longtemps votre véritable raison. Et après tout, que risquez-vous à lui révéler votre projet ?

 

« Je… j’ai décidé d’apprendre à manier l’épée pour vous. » reprenez-vous. « Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas, mais je vous avais dit que je serai prête à donner ma vie pour vous. Malheureusement, je n’ai pas les moyens de mettre en pratique mes idéaux… C’est pour cette raison que j’ai décidé de m’entrainer afin de pouvoir vous être utile en tant que garde-du-corps et pour que plus jamais vous n’ayez à mettre votre vie en danger pour moi. » dites-vous en portant votre regard sur le bras de Ravus qui a reçu le tir magitech pour vous protéger il y a quatre ans de cela.

 

Dévoiler ce secret vous libère d’un poids immense, aussitôt remplacé par un sentiment de honte tandis que Ravus reste silencieux.

 

 _Je suis ridicule…_ vous répétez-vous, persuadée d’avoir commis une monumentale erreur.

 

« Je suis désolée… » murmurez-vous pour combler le silence, préférant vous rendre vous-même responsable de cette situation.

 

« C’est moi qui suis désolé. » dit enfin Ravus.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Moi aussi, je t’avais fait une promesse. J’aurais dû mieux prendre soin de toi. J’aurais dû me rendre compte de ce que tu vivais. »

 

« Pardon… »

 

« Ne t’excuse pas. C’est de ma faute si je t’ai laissé croire que j’avais besoin de ta protection. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, il n’est pas nécessaire que tu en arrives là pour demeurer avec moi. »

 

Vous savez que Ravus essaie de vous préserver, mais ses mots vous font bien plus mal qu’ils ne vous réconfortent.

 

« Mais c’est ce que je veux… » reprenez-vous. « J’ai choisi de vous dédier ma vie. J’ai travaillé dur pour atteindre votre niveau, je ne compte pas y renoncer… »

 

« Tu le feras. » vous coupe-t-il. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans un état pareil. Alors abandonne tes exercices. »

 

Les larmes vous montent aux yeux. Tous vos efforts seraient-ils vains ? Ne pouvez-vous vraiment rien faire d’autre pour lui ? Etes-vous vraiment si inutile et dépendante de lui ?

 

« Tu peux rester te reposer ici. » vous dit-il. « Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard. »

 

Sur ces mots, Ravus quitte sa chambre pour vous y laisser seule et abattue, versant quelques larmes silencieuses dans l’obscurité de la nuit.

 

***

 

Comme il vous l’avait annoncé, Ravus ne s’est pas privé de vous reparler de votre « lubie » qui selon lui est superflue et insensée. Vous avez essayé de lui expliquer à quel point cela comptait pour vous mais il n’a rien voulu entendre.

 

« Je suis parfaitement en mesure de me défendre seul. » vous a-t-il dit.

 

« Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités, je veux simplement pouvoir vous être utile… »

 

« Tu en fais déjà assez comme ça. »

 

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec mon travail auprès de vous, c’est quelque chose de plus personnel… »

 

« Je n’en ai cure, et si tu continues à n’en faire qu’à ta tête j’informerai monsieur Poquelin que tu n’as plus l’autorisation de quitter le palais. »

 

« Alors vous n’avez vraiment aucune considération pour tous les efforts que j’ai pu fournir pour vous… ? » avez-vous dit avec émotion.

 

« Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de faire ce genre d’efforts. » a-t-il répondu d’une voix cassante.

 

Cette fois, c’en fut trop.

 

Blessée par sa remarque vous vous êtes contentée de lui rétorquer un « Très bien. » d’un ton sec avant de quitter sa chambre en claquant la porte tout en vous retenant de pleurer.

 

Les jours qui ont suivi, la situation entre vous deux ne s’est pas améliorée. Ravus campait sur ses positions tandis que vous refusiez d’admettre que vous aviez perdu votre temps, et bien que vous vous croisiez souvent dans le palais, vous avez réduit vos moments partagés au minimum et n’échangez plus que de formelles banalités.

 

Le cœur lourd, vous regrettez cet instant fugace où il vous a embrassée sans explication, lorsque vous partagiez encore cette complicité qui vous unit depuis maintenant plus de sept années et qui s’est à présent évaporée.

 

 

Alors que vous errez tristement dans les couloirs, vos pas finissent par vous mener jusqu’à la salle d’entrainement du château.

A l’intérieur, vous regardez les décorations raffinées évoquant des duels que vous avez observées et reproduites tant de fois par le passé. Vous longez les murs en effleurant leurs rebords du bout des doigts, les boiseries vous rappelant l’odeur du métal et de l’humidité tandis que vous suiez sang et eau pour vous améliorer. Vous atteignez au bout de la paroi un renfoncement où sont disposées quelques armes en guise d’ornement et sortez votre petite épée de son fourreau, prête à la poser sur le présentoir avec les autres comme Ravus vous l’a demandé.

Mais au dernier moment, vous hésitez.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai fait tout ça en vain ? Est-ce que c’était réellement la mauvaise voie à suivre ?_

 

Vous êtes toujours convaincue que votre plan était valable, mais vous préférez prendre sur vous quitte à en souffrir plutôt que d’aller plus longtemps à l’encontre des désirs de Ravus.

 

Alors que vous abandonnez votre idéal et laissez votre bras descendre vers le présentoir, un bruit dans votre dos vous interrompt.

 

« C’était donc bien là que tu étais. »

 

S’avançant dans la pièce, Ravus se dirige vers vous. Vous attendant à de nouveaux reproches vous prenez les devants :

 

« Je suis venue déposer mon arme, comme vous le souhaitiez. »

 

Ravus ne réagit pas à votre remarque, conservant une expression indéchiffrable. Puis, alors qu’il se place à vos côtés, il observe la petite épée que vous tenez encore dans votre main.

 

« Alors c’était la lame que tu avais choisie ? » demande-t-il calmement.

 

« Oui. J’ai pensé que ça passerait inaperçu tout en étant efficace au corps-à-corps. » expliquez-vous, avant de reprendre tout en secouant votre tête : « Mais ça n’a plus d’importance à présent. »

 

Sur le point de desserrer définitivement votre étreinte de l’arme, vous êtes une nouvelle fois stoppée :

 

« C’est plutôt bien pensé. Je serai curieux de voir à quel point tu maitrises son maniement. »

 

Vous observez Ravus avec étonnement. Bien qu’il s’efforce de conserver une attitude neutre, vous décelez une certaine gêne dans son regard fuyant, comme s’il n’assumait pas lui-même ses propres mots.

 

« Que… que voulez-vous dire ? » demandez-vous.

 

« J’aimerais que tu me montres comment tu te sers de ton épée. » dit-il tout en grattant machinalement l’arrière de sa tête. « Et si tu as besoin d’un partenaire, je serai honoré de participer. » ajoute-t-il avec sincérité mais incapable de soutenir votre regard.

 

De nouveau la confusion vous gagne, mais vous vous ressaisissez pour peser rapidement le pour et le contre : après avoir travaillé si dur, hors de question de laisser cette opportunité s’échapper. Si Ravus vient vous faire cette proposition, aussi étrange soit-elle, vous devez l’accepter.

 

« Euh, d’accord… »

 

Vous récupérez votre épée et vous placez au centre de la pièce tandis que Ravus s’équipe de son sabre et se met face à vous.

 

« Vas-y. Essaie de m’attaquer. » vous dit-il.

 

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

 

« Certain. Tu peux y aller. »

 

Répétant le mouvement dans votre tête avant de l’effectuer physiquement, vous lancez un premier assaut en direction de Ravus. Bien sûr, celui-ci le dévie avec aisance.

 

« Pas mal. Essaie encore. »

 

Vous vous concentrez et réitérez votre attaque. Encore une fois, Ravus l’esquive sans le moindre problème, ce qui est frustrant mais logique : contrairement à vous, il a reçu un entrainement à l’épée depuis son plus jeune âge.

Enchainant plusieurs passes, vous finissez par lui poser entre-deux la question qui vous taraude depuis un moment :

 

« Au fait, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez changé d’avis ? »

 

« Je n’ai pas dit que j’avais changé d’avis… » commence-t-il, avant de reprendre plus posément : « … en réalité, j’en ai discuté avec ma sœur. Enfin, c’est elle qui est venue me voir… Elle s’inquiétait de ce qui se passait entre nous. »

 

« Dame Lunafreya a remarqué, alors… »

 

« A vrai dire, tout le monde a remarqué. » ajoute Ravus en rougissant légèrement. « Je lui ai donc expliqué les raisons de notre différend et elle a trouvé que j’avais été trop dur avec toi, que je devais te laisser une chance. Et… je commence à croire qu’elle avait raison. »

 

Votre visage s’illumine sur les paroles de Ravus.

 

« Ne te méprends pas. Tu es encore loin d’avoir le niveau suffisant pour prétendre être le garde-du-corps de qui que ce soit mais… avec un peu de pratique… tu pourras peut-être atteindre ton objectif. » admet-il.

 

Au comble de la joie, vous souriez à Ravus :

 

« Merci beaucoup. Vous verrez. J’y arriverai. » répondez-vous avec toute la détermination dont vous êtes capable.

 

« Hum, cela reste à prouver. » vous dit-il avec sérieux. « Je te préviens, je ne te ferai aucune fleur. Toujours partante ? »

 

Vous acquiescez ostensiblement.

 

« Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi, alors en garde ! »

 

Ravus ne vous a pas menti. Son entrainement n’a rien à voir avec celui de l’homme de la ville et ses exigences sont si élevées que vous peinez à les atteindre. Mais votre motivation, elle, demeure sans faille. Vous savez quel est le but de tout ceci : être en mesure de défendre votre personne et surtout celui que vous aimez. Pour ce faire, vous êtes prête à endurer les plus dures des épreuves. Vous inspirant de la détermination de Lunafreya et de Noctis à accomplir leurs tâches, vous encaissez sans broncher le redoutable exercice du prince de Tenebrae.

 

Après plus de deux heures à apprendre auprès de Ravus, vos corps chauffés par l’effort et votre esprit rempli à ras bord de conseils et de corrections, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Pourtant, vous continuez à enchainer les passes, repoussant les limites de votre être et de votre âme, déterminée à vous montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes.

 

« Va plus vite ! Tu dois anticiper les mouvements de ton adversaire ! » vous lance-t-il.

 

« Oui ! » répondez-vous dans un souffle, répétant encore une fois le mouvement.

 

« Trop lent ! » s’exclame-t-il tout en attrapant votre poignet avant de vous désarmer et de vous faire tomber sur le dos sur les tatamis.

 

Le souffle court, les muscles endoloris, vous restez au sol tandis que Ravus est penché au-dessus de vous, vous fixant de ses yeux clairs.

 

« Tu es vraiment prête à faire autant de sacrifices pour moi… » vous murmure-t-il doucement.

 

« Bien sûr… Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous… » répondez-vous entre deux respirations.

 

« Il faut croire que je t’ai sous-estimée… » ajoute-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire avant de rapprocher son visage du vôtre pour vous embrasser.

 

Evidemment, vous le laissez faire, savourant la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres sur les vôtres, de ses doigts frôlant votre joue, de ses jambes écartées au-dessus de votre corps. La fatigue de l’entrainement aidant vous restez allongée dans la même position, goûtant au baiser rassérénant et passionné que vous échangez dans l’intimité de la pièce baignée par la douce lueur du soleil couchant.

 

Vos lèvres se séparent un bref instant, le temps pour Ravus de vous observer, sondant votre âme comme s’il était en train de vous demander quelque chose sans avoir besoin de mots pour l’exprimer. Vous soutenez son regard pour lui faire savoir que vous le comprenez et que vous l’y autorisez.

Rapprochant tout son corps du vôtre Ravus vient vous embrasser de plus belle, ne s’arrêtant cette fois plus à vos lèvres mais glissant le long de vos joues jusqu’à votre cou, y déposant des baisers enflammés et sans aucune retenue.

 

Vos joues déjà rosies par le combat s’empourprent d’avantage lorsque vous réalisez ce qui est en train de se passer. Comme si votre corps ne vous appartenait plus, les stimulations de Ravus éveillent des sensations nouvelles dans tout votre être. Si vous avez en premier lieu du mal à les accepter, vous vous laissez bientôt enivrer par la savoureuse chaleur qui se répand en vous.

 

Vous ressentez une envie pressante jaillissant des tréfonds de votre être, comme une voix qui vous murmure de vous laisser aller et de tenter l’aventure. Au-dessus de vous, Ravus est irrésistible. La moindre parcelle de son corps appelle le désir adolescent qui sommeillait en vous pour le libérer, l’utiliser, le posséder.

 

Vous n’avez bien sûr jamais eu d’expérience de ce genre, votre cœur étant captif de Ravus depuis bien avant que de telles pulsions puissent exister en vous. De son côté, il ne semble pas partager votre anxiété, caressant avec tendresse mais aussi dextérité votre corps comme s’il était sa propriété. Sa confiance vous rassure et vous aide à lâcher prise, bien que vous ne puissiez réfréner un réflexe tandis que ses doigts parviennent jusqu’à votre entre-jambe.

 

« Détends-toi. Je te promets que je ferai attention. » vous susurre-t-il au creux de l’oreille avant de descendre le long de votre cou pour le couvrir de baiser tandis que plus bas il baisse également votre pantalon et vos sous-vêtements pour révéler vos parties intimes.

 

« …d’accord. » murmurez-vous, fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne penser à plus rien d’autre que la sensation de la peau de Ravus sur la vôtre aux alentours de votre pubis.

 

Emoustillée, vous gigotez malgré vous, incapable de résister aux stimulations érotiques du jeune homme.

 

Alors qu’il continue d’exciter sensuellement votre corps, Ravus ôte lui aussi son pantalon, vous dévoilant son sexe en érection que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’observer.

 

 _Ça ne passera jamais !_ songez-vous soudain, craignant que votre corps vierge ne soit pas en mesure d’accueillir son organe gonflé de désir.

 

Comme si Ravus devinait vos pensées, il vous rassure d’une voix de velours tout en se plaçant entre vos jambes à présent écartées.

 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Fais-moi confiance. »

 

Vous acquiescez sans prononcer un mot pendant que Ravus caresse de plus belle vos zones érogènes, titillant votre clitoris et vos tétons du bout de ses doigts, de sa langue, vous faisant mouiller comme jamais vous n’auriez cru pouvoir le faire.

Doucement mais sûrement, Ravus laisse ensuite sa main descendre plus bas jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée de votre vagin puis, sans que vous ne l’ayez pressenti, y insère un de ses doigts.

 

« Ha ! » laissez-vous échapper, surprise.

 

Sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement de frottement entrepris avec son doigt, Ravus vient vous embrasser de nouveau, glissant sa main sur vos cheveux, saisissant votre visage alors qu’il en profite pour introduire un deuxième doigt dans la chaleur de vos parties intimes.

 

Il vous est impossible de résister au déluge de sensations qui s’abat sur vous en cet instant. Stimulée de toute part, vous n’avez plus qu’à vous abandonner à la volonté de votre partenaire.

 

Pendant que vous lâchez complètement prise, Ravus en profite pour placer son sexe en face du vôtre. Otant ses doigts de votre vagin, il se rapproche pour mieux y insérer son pénis turgescent d’un seul mouvement.

 

_!_

 

Les sensations se bousculent. Vous ressentez à la fois un plaisir immense et une vive douleur.

 

« Aïe… »

 

Conscient de votre état, Ravus ne déplace pour l’instant pas son bassin, venant effleurer de sa main la peau de votre ventre :

 

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il. « Je ne le ferai pas trop durer. »

 

Sur ces mots, Ravus entreprend de reculer lentement son sexe, frottant les parois chaudes de vos muqueuses, avant de le pousser de nouveau jusqu’au creux de votre anatomie.

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de serrer les dents, mais vous ne souhaitez pour rien au monde aller contre l’envie de Ravus. Pendant qu’il effectue ses mouvements certes légers mais tout de même répétés, vous fermez les yeux et essayez de ne rien laisser paraitre de votre gêne afin de ne pas gâcher son plaisir.

 

Mais aussi dévoré de passion qu’il soit, Ravus s’aperçoit vite de votre pitoyable ruse.

 

« Si c’est trop dur, nous pouvons nous arrêter là. »

 

« Non… » répondez-vous immédiatement, réalisant qu’au-delà de votre volonté de le laisser profiter de votre corps à sa guise pour sa propre jouissance, vous ressentez par-delà la douleur en surface autre chose de bien plus puissant et agréable que vous ne souhaitez pas voir s’arrêter.

 

« En es-tu sûre ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Oui… »

 

Il ne faut rien de plus que votre approbation pour que Ravus se remette à l’ouvrage et que vous sentiez de nouveau le picotement caractéristique du déchirement s’étant produit en vous, mais aussi cette fameuse autre chose d’une intensité inconnue qui prend peu à peu le pas sur la douleur à mesure que votre partenaire avance et recule son bassin.

 

Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe mais vous entrez soudainement dans une nouvelle phase éclipsant totalement la douleur pour ne laisser qu’un vaste champ de plaisir envahir votre esprit. Un sentiment de plénitude vous parcourt jusqu’à en tétaniser vos muscles, coupant jusqu’à votre souffle.

 

Pendant des secondes qui vous semblent durer des heures vous n’avez en tête qu’un enchevêtrement de visions déconnectées les unes des autres, au-delà de votre réalité.

 

Lentement, vous redescendez d’un état de béatitude où vous n’aviez plus de contrôle sur rien, tandis que de son côté Ravus émet de profonds soufflements chauds, se reposant sur ses bras de part et d’autres de votre corps, le visage en sueur.

 

Après plusieurs secondes de récupération, Ravus se redresse doucement pour se retirer, parcourant une dernière fois vos muqueuses à vif.

Tandis que vous demeurez au sol, abasourdie par ce qui vient de vous arriver, votre partenaire se relève pour aller saisir de quoi vous essuyer.

S’agenouillant à côté de vous tout en passant un linge entre vos jambes, il vous dit en souriant :

 

« C’est malin, moi qui avais promis de ne plus te laisser te blesser… »

 

Vous constatez en effet que la serviette qu’il a utilisée pour vous essuyer est imprégnée de rouge, signe que vous venez d’entrer définitivement dans un autre monde.

 

« Je suis désolée… » est tout ce que vous trouvez à lui répondre.

 

« Pourquoi donc ? Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais ? »

 

« Si…bien sûr ! »

 

« Alors ce n’est pas nécessaire de revenir là-dessus. » dit-il avant de se pencher sur vous et de vous caresser le visage : « Tu as fait du bon travail, aujourd’hui. »

 

Un sentiment agréable emplit votre cœur sur ses mots.

 

« Tu pourrais constituer une bonne gardienne… si tu acceptes mes conditions. »

 

Suspendue à ses lèvres, vous acquiescez en silence.

 

« Premièrement… » dit Ravus tout en venant se placer un peu plus bas sur votre corps, effleurant les contours de votre cicatrice à la hanche tout en la regardant d’un air un peu triste et fâché, « …il est absolument hors de question que tu revois cet homme en ville. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Parfait. Ensuite, je m’occuperai personnellement de toi. Je ne laisserai le soin à personne d’autre superviser tes exercices. Cela signifie que tu devras t’attendre à d’autres journées comme celle-ci. Es-tu d’accord ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Très bien. Enfin… » dit-il en coupant sa phrase pour revenir placer sa tête à côté de la vôtre, passant sa main dans vos cheveux et perçant votre âme de son regard, « …pour que tu puisses entièrement te consacrer à tout ceci, je vais faire en sorte que tu n’aies plus que moi à qui te référer dorénavant. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, ce sera simplement de suivre mes demandes. J’imagine que j’ai également ton accord pour ceci ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Merveilleux. Et cela va sans dire mais… dorénavant je t’interdis de me dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Peux-tu m’assurer que tu n’auras plus de secret pour moi ? »

 

« Je le promets. »

 

Satisfait de votre réponse, Ravus vous sourit avant de se relever pour finir de se rhabiller.

 

« Dans ce cas, nous commencerons dès demain. J’espère que tu seras prête. » dit-il avant de vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions seule au milieu de la salle où vous venez de perdre votre virginité pour l'homme que vous aimez.


	7. Départ

EM 754, Tenebrae.

 

De nombreux soleils se sont levés puis couchés sur Eos depuis l’approbation de Ravus à l’égard de votre idée, mais aussi depuis votre première fois avec lui.

 

Assez étrangement, ce moment d’intimité n’a pas vraiment modifié votre relation. Vous continuez à rester proche de lui dans le cadre de votre travail à ses côtés, des entrainements qu’il vous prodigue et vous ne dépendez plus de monsieur Poquelin pour vos tâches quotidiennes ce qui vous laisse le temps de répondre au moindre désir de Ravus. Si vous vous en réjouissez et que ce dernier ne s’en plaint pas non plus, vous avez pourtant parfois l’impression de n’être pour lui rien de plus qu’un jouet qu’il utilise à sa guise.

 

 

Un soir d’hiver, alors que vous êtes occupée à mettre la chambre de Ravus en ordre en attendant son retour, il vous semble entendre au loin des voix s’élever comme lors d’une dispute. Bien que vous ne compreniez pas ce qui se dit, vous sentez l’anxiété monter en vous alors que bientôt les voix se taisent mais que des pas se rapprochent lourdement.

Pénétrant dans la pièce avec colère, Ravus referme vivement la porte avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour taper du poing dessus.

 

« Et merde ! » laisse-t-il échapper.

 

Il est rare que Ravus perde son sang-froid de façon aussi spectaculaire devant vous, mais lorsque cela se produit vous savez quels genres de sujets en sont la cause.

 

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demandez-vous avec gentillesse pour essayer de l’apaiser.

 

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être m’aider à convaincre ma sœur que ceux du Lucis ne sont pas les saints qu’elle s’imagine ? » vous rétorque-t-il avec colère.

 

_Evidemment, je m’en doutais._

 

« Et quel était le sujet de votre désaccord, si je peux me permettre ? »

 

Votre ton posé a l’air de calmer un peu Ravus, mais sa frustration demeure tandis qu’il consent à vous expliquer :

 

« Elle est persuadée que nous devrions les aider. Le Lucis. Mais est-ce qu’elle se rend compte de la situation ? Non seulement le roi Regis n’a rien fait pour nous, mais il se trouve que notre pays est également devenu une province du Niflheim. Dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas quel mal il pourrait y avoir à collaborer avec l’empire. »

 

« Collaborer ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

Ravus vous observe comme s’il vous jugeait digne d’obtenir la réponse à votre question. Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, il se lance :

 

« J’ai pris la décision de rejoindre l’armée impériale. »

 

Les bras vous en tombent.

 

« Rejoindre l’armée… mais… pourquoi ? » demandez-vous.

 

« C’est la meilleure solution qui s’offre à moi si je veux pouvoir encore jouer un rôle dans toute cette histoire. Tenebrae ne peut plus rien seul, et Le Lucis ne fait que repousser l’inévitable : son roi faiblit, la puissance de l’Anneau des Lucii lui coûte de plus en plus et Noctis n’est certainement pas prêt à endosser la moindre responsabilité vis-à-vis de son royaume ou même de sa destinée. »

 

« Attendez, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, vous souhaitez intégrer le Niflheim pour être utile à votre pays, ou bien pour faire tomber le Lucis ? »

 

L’expression de Ravus se durcit instantanément :

 

« Ne commence pas comme ma sœur. Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais… après tout, tu étais là le jour où le roi nous as laissé face aux impériaux, tu viens du Niflheim et c’est l’armée du Lucis qui a pris la vie de ton père. »

 

_!_

 

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu’il utilise cet argument contre vous. Votre cœur se serre dans votre poitrine tandis que vous êtes vous-même tiraillée par des sentiments opposés.

 

« … c’est différent. » dites-vous lentement. « Je ne peux pas rendre tout le Lucis responsable pour la mort de mon père, ni pour ce qui s’est produit il y a des années ici. Le roi n’a fait que protéger son fils… »

 

« Donc tu penses comme ma sœur. » vous coupe-t-il avec indignation et déception. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous faut pour que vous compreniez la situation… Et je suppose que par conséquent, tu désapprouves toi aussi mon entrée dans l’armée impériale ? »

 

« Non… ça m’a juste… surprise, mais je sais ce qui vous motive à faire ce choix… Et de toute façon, je vous suivrai quoi qu’il arrive. Si vous allez au Niflheim, j’irai avec vous. »

 

Comme si vos paroles valaient une invitation, Ravus se rapproche de vous jusqu’à pouvoir saisir votre menton de ses doigts pour vous faire relever la tête vers lui :

 

« J’y compte bien. » vous murmure-t-il avant de venir vous embrasser passionnément.

 

Vous souhaiteriez refuser ses avances que cela vous serait impossible. En mal d’amour et avide d’évacuer sa frustration Ravus a déjà ses mains sur votre corps, l’enveloppant totalement, le pressant contre le sien, frottant depuis votre nuque jusqu’à vos fesses et depuis votre ventre jusqu’à votre poitrine tandis qu’il vous embrasse fougueusement, ne vous laissant aucun instant de répit.

 

Vous appréciez évidemment ses attouchements enflammés et êtes ravie de pouvoir lui offrir votre corps, mais vous n’êtes cependant plus la jeune fille innocente et passive d’il y a quelques années qui se contentait de laisser les choses se produire sans intervenir. Bien que Ravus soit toujours votre supérieur, vous n’hésitez plus à poser vos mains sur son corps, à l’embrasser en retour, à l’exciter non plus seulement pour son propre plaisir mais aussi pour le vôtre tout en gardant une certaine distance afin de ne pas franchir les limites de l’impertinence.

Vous répondez donc à ses baisers ardents en goûtant ses lèvres, en déposant les vôtres lascivement sur sa peau à plusieurs reprises, savourant son odeur et vénérant tout son être.

 

Rapidement les doigts de Ravus se faufilent sous vos vêtements, les écartant pour atteindre votre peau, caressant avec chaleur et sensualité tout votre être, plaçant ses mains dans votre dos pour vous presser avec énergie contre lui tandis qu’il dévore votre cou de baisers.

 

Son souffle chaud dans votre nuque, vous entreprenez de dégrafer ses affaires afin de lui permettre de se mettre lui aussi à nu. Nul besoin de mots dans votre échange constitué uniquement de soupirs de désirs trahissant l’envie qui vous anime l’un comme l’autre d’assouvir vos pulsions sexuelles.

Dans l’intimité de la chambre, vous goûtez au plaisir de ce moment que rien ni personne ne saurait vous prendre, le moment où vous vous donnez totalement à Ravus pour qu’il fasse ce qui lui plait de vous, le moment où il vous honore de son attention, où vous devenez tout pour lui et paradoxalement existez plus fort que jamais tout en vous abandonnant à sa volonté.

 

Alors que vous finissez d’ôter les ultimes couches de tissu entravant vos corps, Ravus empoigne vos cuisses et vos fesses pour vous relever et vous plaquer contre le mur. Le froid de la paroi se répand instantanément le long de votre colonne vertébrale mais il s’évapore bien vite face aux contacts torrides que vous échangez toujours, complètement captifs de la fièvre de l’instant. Répondant à son effort, vous enroulez vos jambes autour de Ravus tandis que vous pouvez déjà sentir à l’entrée de votre vulve l’extrémité turgescente de son sexe qui s’apprête à vous pénétrer.

 

Sans plus de cérémonie Ravus vous hisse de nouveau puis d’un mouvement fluide vous laisse redescendre sur son pénis, l’enfonçant profondément au creux de vos parties intimes.

 

Vous expirez passionnément en ressentant le frottement de son sexe le long de vos muqueuses venant heurter jusqu’à votre âme et chauffant encore un peu plus votre corps débordant de plaisir, vous donnant presque le tournis. La sensation est si agréable que vous venez embrasser et caresser le cou ruisselant de Ravus tandis que celui-ci pousse sur ses jambes et son bassin pour produire un mouvement de va-et-vient à l’intérieur de votre vagin.

 

Vous épousez son balancement en ondulant le bas de votre dos en rythme, ses mains agrippant toujours fermement vos hanches alors que vous bougez à l’unisson, perdus dans le rythme charnel unique qui vous habite.

 

Vos respirations s’intensifient sous l’effort alors que des gouttes de sueur perlent depuis votre nuque et ruissellent jusqu’à vos fesses sans que cela ne perturbe vos intenses émotions. Déplaçant ses doigts sur votre peau, Ravus vous incline de façon à venir embrasser votre poitrine, libérant sa langue sur votre sein et suçant votre mamelon, vous excitant au-delà de ce que votre esprit aurait pu concevoir.

 

« Ravus… » murmurez-vous, la tête embrumée et les yeux mi-clos, incapable d’avoir encore le moindre contrôle sur votre propre corps.

 

Concentré sur vos zones érogènes, Ravus ne vous donne pour toute réponse qu’une élévation de la fréquence de ses attouchements et des allées-et-venues de son pénis en vous, redoublant de passion et de puissance. Ses mouvements sont énergiques et dominateurs mais pas brutaux lorsqu’il capture sans peine chaque fragment constituant votre être, possédant de votre corps jusqu’à votre cœur sans que vous ne puissiez – et ne vouliez – rien y faire.

 

« Ravus… » implorez-vous une nouvelle fois, pressentant la montée qui se prépare en vous.

 

Conscient de vous avoir emmenée jusqu’aux portes de l’orgasme, Ravus s’applique à donner une dernière accélération à votre danse sans fléchir, faisant monter en lui comme en vous une sensation qui ne demande qu’à se répandre pour vous entrainer vers d’autres horizons de bonheur.

 

Finalement, le point de rupture est atteint. Une explosion se produit dans tout votre être, tétanisant vos muscles, happant votre esprit, vous faisant vous élever au-delà de la réalité. La jouissance est telle que vous n’êtes plus en mesure de prononcer le moindre mot, suspendue hors du temps et de l’espace dans cet endroit où seul votre plaisir règne en maître.

 

Ce que vous ressentez dépasse les mots. Vous êtes si bien. Vous n’avez aucune envie que cela s’arrête.

 

Pourtant, doucement, vous reprenez vos esprits tandis que vous expirez d’un grand coup pour relâcher la pression et que vos muscles se détendent pour ne laisser qu’une sensation suave de plénitude habiter votre être.

Vous pouvez sentir votre cœur tantôt déchaîné tempérer ses ardeurs alors que de petites pulsions chatouillent encore les alentours de votre clitoris. Lentement, vous relâchez vos bras enroulés autour du cou de Ravus, laissant vos mains glisser le long de son torse tandis qu’il reprend également son souffle.

Enfin, Ravus retire son organe de votre sexe, vous guidant jusqu’à ce que vous posiez les pieds à terre. Sans vous laisser partir pour autant, il vous serre de plus belle dans bras, vous plaquant contre torse et plaçant une de ses mains derrière votre tête.

Vous demeurez enlacés pendant un instant, le temps pour vos rythmes cardiaques de se calmer et que vous retrouviez une respiration moins appuyée.

 

Puis sans dire un mot, Ravus recule légèrement, vous regarde et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres, vous embrassant fougueusement avant de vous abandonner sur place pour aller se rincer dans sa salle de bain.

 

 _Je déteste quand il fait ça…_ songez-vous désormais seule avant de porter votre regard autour de vous.

 

Vos chaleureux ébats ont laissé des traces au milieu des vêtements jonchant le sol, mais aussi sur le mur. Si vous êtes tentée de sourire en repensant à l’intense moment que vous avez partagé, vous ne pouvez néanmoins vous empêcher de faire la moue devant la charge de travail que cela va vous ajouter.

 

Profitant du fait que Ravus ne soit pas là pour voir votre expression renfrognée, vous rassemblez les affaires répandues sur le sol et allez vous rhabiller puisque vous savez que, comme à son habitude, il agira comme si rien ne s’était passé.

 

***

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ravus et vous êtes prêts à quitter le palais Fenestala pour aller vous installer à Gralea, la capitale impériale.

La requête de Ravus ayant été acceptée et validée par les services du Niflheim, il a obtenu l’autorisation d’intégrer les rangs de leur armée afin de mettre ses capacités à leur service contre le Lucis.

 

Alors que l’après-midi est à peine entamée et vos affaires presque bouclées, Ravus vous appelle :

 

« Viens avec moi, s’il-te-plait. »

 

Vous le suivez dans les couloirs du palais, profitant encore un peu de l’architecture raffinée et lumineuse de cet endroit que vous ne reverrez peut-être pas avant un moment.

 

« C’est ici. Entre. » vous dit-il en ouvrant une porte devant vous.

 

« D’accord… »

 

Vous pénétrez dans une petite pièce sombre dans laquelle vous ne distinguez quasiment rien. Derrière vous, Ravus s’engouffre à son tour :

 

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. » vous chuchote-t-il tout en allumant la lumière.

 

Vous ne vous attendiez effectivement pas à ce que vous découvrez devant vous une fois vos yeux accoutumés à la luminosité.

 

Disposée sur un mannequin de bois, une combinaison de combat à votre taille et assortie à la longue tenue blanche de Ravus repose magnifiquement sur son piédestal.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… »

 

« Pour toi, bien sûr. » finit Ravus. « Il est normal que ma garde-du-corps officielle porte une tenue digne de la royauté de Tenebrae. »

 

Vous le regardez, à la fois heureuse et choquée.

 

« Alors… c’est vrai ? Vous m’acceptez vraiment en tant que gardienne ? » demandez-vous pour bien vous en assurer.

 

« Absolument. Tu t’es entrainée durement et as passé les épreuves que je t’avais réservées. Ton niveau est excellent et c’est d’ailleurs en qualité de garde-du-corps que j’ai demandé que tu sois transférée à mes côtés au Niflheim et non pas en tant que suivante. »

 

Cette fois, un franc sourire se dessine sur votre visage.

 

 _J’ai réussi…_ pensez-vous fièrement.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » dites-vous avec reconnaissance tout en vous inclinant.

 

« De rien. Et si tu l’essayais ? J’ai hâte de te découvrir avec. »

 

Vous acquiescez et saisissez la tenue pour aller l’enfiler un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Vous pensiez que Ravus sortirait pendant ce temps-là, mais au contraire il ne vous quitte pas des yeux pendant que vous vous habillez, vous faisant rougir sans raison.

 

_Après tout, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il me voit nue…_

 

Une fois la tenue revêtue, vous effectuez quelques mouvements : le tissu est léger mais résistant, les parties importantes sont couvertes mais mobiles, elle est parfaitement adaptée à votre taille ainsi qu’au combat.

 

« Montre-moi. » vous demande Ravus.

 

Vous vous tournez dans sa direction pour lui faire face.

 

« Elle te va à merveille. » dit-il en vous observant de la tête aux pieds avec satisfaction. « Qu’en penses-tu ? »

 

« Je l’aime beaucoup, elle semble très pratique, est agréable à porter et surtout, je me sens si honorée… C’est un magnifique cadeau, merci beaucoup. »

 

Ravus s’approche de vous en souriant, vous embrasse avec passion avant d’ajouter :

 

« Tâche de t’en montrer digne. »

 

Vous opinez du chef, absolument comblée.

 

Après avoir frôlé votre menton de ses doigts, Ravus se dirige vers la sortie :

 

« Je te laisse rassembler tes dernières affaires. Nous nous retrouverons en bas. »

 

« D’accord ! »

 

Amusé par votre réponse énergique, Ravus vous jette un dernier sourire avant de s’éclipser.

 

Comme il vous l’a demandé, vous regroupez vos anciens habits et ajustez votre nouvelle tenue en vue du trajet. Vous en profitez pour passer vos doigts le long du tissu une nouvelle fois, réalisant à peine la chance que vous avez de disposer de ce vêtement.

 

Alors que vous pensiez descendre pour retrouver Ravus, une silhouette entre doucement dans la pièce, vous barrant le passage.

 

« Dame Lunafreya… ? » vous étonnez-vous.

 

« Je vois que cette tenue te va très bien. » vous dit-elle en vous souriant avec gentillesse. « J’ai un peu participé à sa création, je suis heureuse de constater que le résultat semble te satisfaire. »

 

« Oh, oui, elle est parfaite ! Je vous remercie beaucoup. » répondez-vous en vous inclinant poliment.

 

« Je t’en prie. C’est Ravus qui en a eu l’idée, je n’ai fait que l’aider. »

 

La simple pensée que Ravus ait pris personnellement l’initiative de faire élaborer cette tenue rien que pour vous vous ravit au plus haut point.

 

Devant votre mutisme, Lunafreya continue :

 

« Du reste, en évoquant mon frère… j’aurais une requête à te faire. »

 

« Bien sûr, je ferai tout ce qui est dans mes moyens pour vous aider. » répondez-vous.

 

« Merci… Comme tu le sais sûrement, je n’approuve pas la décision de Ravus de se rendre au Niflheim. Je suis consciente qu’il le fait avec les meilleures intentions, mais je reste convaincue que son chemin n’est pas le bon. Cependant, je n’ai aucun moyen de lui venir en aide… c’est pourquoi j’aimerais que tu veilles sur lui à ma place. »

 

La sincérité de Lunafreya émeut les tréfonds de votre âme.

 

« Je me doute que c’est un projet que tu avais déjà en tête puisque tu as décidé de devenir sa gardienne coûte que coûte… » poursuit-elle.  « Et venant toi-même du Niflheim, tu pourras sûrement le conseiller mieux que quiconque. Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux, et je ne peux demander ceci à personne d’autre. Alors, lorsque tu prendras soin de lui là-bas à Gralea, fais-le aussi pour moi. S’il-te-plait. »

 

Vous demeurez pendant quelques secondes interdite devant la confession de Lunafreya. Reprenant vos esprits, vous répondez à la jeune femme :

 

« Soyez sans craintes. Je vous promets de veiller sur lui quoi qu’il advienne. S’il le faut je suis prête à donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne, je saurai le protéger des pièges et des dangers. Vous avez ma parole. »

 

Acquiesçant en souriant, Lunafreya vous regarde pleine de reconnaissance :

 

« Merci. »

 

« Je vous en prie. »

 

_Quand bien même ça me terrifie, je me montrerai à la hauteur. Je l’ai promis à Ravus, ainsi qu’à Lunafreya. J’ai promis à mon frère que je le retrouverai, et pour ce faire je me suis promis à moi-même de ne jamais flancher. Et quoi qu’il arrive, je ferai tout pour toi, Ravus._

 

« Bien. Je suppose qu’il est l’heure des adieux… Ravus doit déjà nous attendre, ne le faisons pas patienter d’avantage. » vous dit Lunafreya.

 

Vous lui emboîtez donc le pas pour rejoindre l’entrée du palais puis suivez un petit groupe jusqu’à la gare ferroviaire nichée aux creux de la roche non loin du château.

 

Sur les quais, vous devez vous frayer un chemin parmi un attroupement de curieux venus saluer le départ de Ravus qui vous regarde arriver en compagnie de Lunafreya en haussant un sourcil.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez, toutes les deux ? » vous demande-t-il alors que vous le rejoignez.

 

« Nous avons simplement pris le temps de nous dire au revoir dans le calme. » répond Lunafreya en souriant à son frère, vous évitant l’embarrassement d’une explication.

 

« Si tu le dis… »

 

Alors que sont effectués les derniers préparatifs et que les résidents de Tenebrae louent la présence de l’Oracle et le courage de leur prince d’aller les représenter au Niflheim, vous constatez que nombre d’entre eux vous dévisagent avec insistance.

 

 _Ça me rappelle le jour du sacre de Lunafreya…_ songez-vous.

 

Il est vrai que votre nouvelle tenue aussi blanche que les nuages ne passe pas inaperçu, et ses couleurs et motifs assortis à ceux de Ravus ne laissent aucun doute sur votre rôle auprès de lui. Bien que tout ceci soit nouveau pour vous, vous réalisez que c’est ce que vous aviez souhaité : pouvoir vous tenir aux côtés de Ravus en toute circonstance, être digne de lui et le protéger au péril de votre vie. Aujourd’hui, vous mesurez ce que cela signifie.

 

« Mademoiselle ! » vous hèle un Tenebraen. « Prenez bien soin de Sire Ravus ! »

 

D’abord surprise, vous vous ressaisissez rapidement vous répondre d’un sourire déterminé :

 

« Oui. »

 

C’est vrai… Vous n’êtes plus celle qui n’avait fait que de la figuration le jour du sacre de l’Oracle lorsqu’elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Désormais, vous avez un rôle à jouer, vous avez gagné le droit de demeurer avec Ravus quoi qu’il arrive et pas seulement de par son bon vouloir, mais aussi de façon légitime aux yeux de tous : vous avez prouvé votre valeur et ce n’est pas une faveur qui vous est accordée mais bien une mission.

 

Le cœur gonflé de fierté, vous regardez Ravus faire ses adieux. Quelques serviteurs du palais sont venus le saluer dont Maria, une domestique très gentille que vous connaissez également de longue date. Dans la foule derrière elle, vous remarquez même monsieur Poquelin qui vous regarde d’une expression indéchiffrable, apparemment toujours choqué de votre changement de statut, ce qui n’est pas sans vous amuser. Puis vient le tour de Lunafreya que Ravus étreint tendrement.

 

« Je t’en conjure, fais attention à toi. » lui dit-il.

 

« Toi aussi. » lui répond-elle doucement.

 

Les dernières salutations échangées, vous embarquez dans le train qui vous conduira dans le pays voisin. Avant de monter vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil à l’assemblée et apercevez Gentiana qui vous regarde avec bienveillance, hochant la tête pour vous souhaiter bon voyage. Vous lui souriez poliment avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la voiture qui vous a été entièrement réservée sous les acclamations de la foule à l’extérieur.

 

Un peu plus loin vous retrouvez Ravus déjà installé sur une banquette, scrutant le quai à travers la vitre. Vous vous asseyez en silence face à lui, l’observant tandis que les mécaniques se mettent en branle et que le train coulisse lentement sur les rails. Constatant que son regard reste fixé sur un point précis, vous lui dites gentiment :

 

« Vous lui manquerez aussi. »

 

« J’espère qu’il ne lui arrivera rien. »

 

Vous saisissez sa main dans la vôtre pour lui répondre avec une assurance qui vous surprend vous-même :

 

« Tout se passera bien. »

 

Quittant enfin les yeux de la fenêtre, Ravus se détend en apercevant votre visage confiant :

 

« Oui. Il le faut. » répond-il en serrant également votre main.


End file.
